Kim Possible: Origins 2: Ronin Rising
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: Sequel to Kim Possible: Origins After Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable defeated Simon Vincible, someone comes to them for help. An academy for powered people is taken over by the evil Professor Dementor, and Master Skyza Limit requires Kim and Ron's help to take him down. Kim has faced many troubles in the past, but she must face the one thing that she fears most of all: herself.


Hello there, everyone! I am **SuperHeroTimeFan** , and I am coming back to you with another brand-new Story, a sequel to **Kim Possible: Origins**. I thank everyone who has liked my previous Origin Story for **Kim Possible**. A lot of people who have read this have been asking for a sequel, so here it is, **Kim Possible: Origins 2: Ronin Rising**! Just to let everyone know, all of this is Canon in the **Kim Possible** timeline. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

* * *

 _Location Unknown…_

A temple stood on the top of a mountain on an Island out in the Sea. Within the temple, several people were training with one another. One of the people in the training pairs stomped his foot, causing an earthquake. The girl he was fighting started spinning around, and an energy field came up to protect her. The man utilizing the earthquake narrowed his eyes at the girl before she unleashed an unending torrent of energy bolts, knocking him back.

Another pair of young people were fighting each other with swords. The two fighters, one female and the other male, clashed their blades with each other endlessly. The female fighter, a girl with blonde hair and chartreuse eyes, was pushed back, but she spun around her sword, causing it to extend like a whip before she used it on her enemy. The male, whose hair was dyed white and had brown eyes, spun around his sword so many times that it multiplied into several more swords. He used them to counter the whip, the two now in a standoff.

Above, three figures watched each match go on. Each of them had a medallion that had an emblem of a Hawk engulfed in a flame.

"Are there more new students on their way here, Rodriguez?" the man in the middle asked. He had white hair, but was still middle-aged, had pale skin and silver eyes.

"The notifications have been sent out," Rodriguez reported as he checked his laptop. "Everyone with the Miracle Supplement in their bodies have been identified, and are on their way to Odin Isle."

"I honestly don't understand why we must need more," a girl with brown hair, black clothing, pale skin and blue eyes, spoke up. "No one needs to be kept away from their families like this."

"Skyza," the leader said. "As one of the figureheads of our Order, you know as well as I do that this is all necessary."

Skyza nodded. "Forgive me," she said. "But our Order, it is so secluded. I don't wish for anyone to fear us for when we reveal ourselves, Ronin."

Ronin sighed. "Look beyond the horizon," he said. "What do you see? I see threats that endanger the Earth, threats that no military can take on by themselves. The Seraph Corps have stood for a thousand years, and we must be ready to take on those threats when the time is right."

"And if we are not ready?" Skyza asked.

"Then we wait for a thousand years more," Ronin stated. "God has chosen us to be Earth's Defenders. We must not let him down."

All of a sudden, Rodriguez noticed something in the distance. "One of our jets is returning," he reported. "But I recall four more that were in hiding the last time we checked."

Ronin narrowed his eyes at the jet. He took out a megaphone. "Attention! You are trespassing on sacred grounds! Stand down, or else you shall face the consequences."

The pilot in the jet just fired a small projectile at Ronin. Ronin gasped as the projectile hit him in the chest. His eyes turned from silver to gold, and he immediately dropped the megaphone.

"Ronin?" Skyza asked. "Is something wrong?"

The jet started to open up, revealing several men in grey suits with staves that sparked with electricity. The students on the ground looked around with shock as they blasted at them. One of the students was blasted, and he turned around to his concerned partner. Without warning, he caused an earthquake that leveled the temple and knocked his partner into a wall.

" _I believe I am already welcome here!_ " a man with a German accent called out.

Ronin turned around and lit his hands up with dark energy. Skyza and Rodriguez backed away before he manifested a sword, looking to Skyza dangerously.

"Skyza, look out!" Rodriguez called out, throwing Skyza out of the way. He formed his own sword out of plasma and countered back at Ronin. However, Ronin formed another sword and stabbed Rodriguez right through the chest, killing him while his laptop fell in front of Skyza's feet.

Many of the students started to fight off against the new threats. Some of them retreated back inside while others covered them. More men with staves came out and converted several more students, causing the rest to back away.

"Get to the Gate! Hurry!" Skyza yelled out. She looked to the Jet and held her hand out, sending a vibration that knocked it to the side.

" _That was a mistake, Fräulein!_ " the German man called out.

Skyza gasped. "Dementor!" she exclaimed bitterly.

Dementor laughed evilly before he sent down missiles. Skyza managed to send one of them back before jumping down to protect the rest of her Students. They made their way to the Gates, glowing energy portals that took them to secret locations. As Skyza made her way into the tunnels, she collapsed them and got into one of the Gates, the Seraph Corps now dissolved, but still intact on both sides.

The controlled Students, plus Ronin, stopped fighting, and stood with the grey-suited soldiers. The jet soon landed, and out of it came a man in a red German Military Suit with a helmet on his head. At his sides were guns, both holstered. This was the man known as Dementor.

"What shall we do about the surviving Seraph Corps?" Ronin asked Dementor.

"Let them run, we shall find them," Dementor said. "Besides, who will save them now?"

* * *

Skyza was teleported right to an alley in another city. She looked to the laptop dropped by Rodriguez and started to type into it.

"I hope you can get this message," Skyza said as she typed in her message. "As of now, you are our only hope."

It was right of Skyza to worry. She needed help, _big_ help. On the screen, she had sent her message. The message was sent to the one person she knew would help her out: the famous worldwide teen heroine, Kim Possible.

* * *

 **KIM POSSIBLE: ORIGINS 2: RONIN RISING**

* * *

 _Middleton…_

Three men snuck around inside of a warehouse. Each of them had tattoos of dragons on their shoulders, and they all had flamethrowers in their hands.

"Remind me why we're here again." One of the men complained.

"A big shipment of gold just came from Go City," the leader of the trio explained. "The Mayor of Middleton plans to melt it down and build use it to build a statue of some big-time heroes. Who's to say that we can't melt it down…"

"And use it for ourselves?" the other man in the group finished up. He let out a chuckle as he took out an army knife. He cut one crate open, revealing the gold.

"And Bingo was his Name-O." The leader quipped.

All of a sudden, there was a sound coming from above. The three men looked up.

"What was that?!" one of the men, Myles, asked.

"Probably mice," the leader, known as Fenrir, remarked. "Keep getting those crates open."

The third man, Xander, suddenly heard some more clattering from above. He nervously took out his gun and started shooting.

"Mice don't make noises that loud!" Xander exclaimed.

Fenrir growled and started to search around, but found a pink Naked Mole Rat on the ground.

"Hello!" the Naked Mole Rat chattered.

"A hairless rodent!" Myles exclaimed.

"And he talks!" Xander exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

All of a sudden, the doors opened up. The sunlight nearly blinded the three thieves, but they were able to clearly make out who was standing in the doorway.

"You!" Fenrir growled.

"Actually, it's _Kim_ Possible," the female figure said, walking forwards and revealing herself as Kim Possible. She wore her black crop top, her black crop top on with slight green cargo pants. "Either you say the name properly or don't say it at all."

"And Ron Stoppable!" Ron exclaimed, allowing his Naked Mole Rat, Rufus, to return to him. "And Rufus is a Naked Mole Rat, mind you."

"Get them!" Fenrir ordered, shooting from his flamethrower. Xander and Myles started to shoot as well.

"Here we go!" Kim called out, leaping off of the walls to get to the thieves.

"KP, wait up!" Ron called out, running on top of the crates to get after her.

Kim used her Cheerleading Skills to avoid all of the flames. As she leapt over Fenrir, she sent him a wink before using her feet to grab his flamethrower and toss it to the side.

Ron picked up a crowbar and jammed it into another one of the flamethrowers, one that was in Xander's arms. Xander looked down before it exploded, throwing him back.

Myles was the only one left standing. He backed away nervously as Kim and Ron advanced towards him. Quickly thinking, he picked up a gold bar and put it in front of his flamethrower.

"Come any closer, and I'll melt this gold!" Myles warned. "You try and stop me, and I'll burn down the building!"

Kim and Ron both rolled their eyes. "Really, Mario?" Kim asked. "That's the best you can do?"

"Don't call me that! My name is Myles!" Myles called out, feeling offended.

"Yeah, we looked into your file," Ron said. "Your name is Mario."

"No it isn't!" Myles argued.

"Just turn yourself in," Kim said. "I don't want to have to hurt you." She added on as she and Ron now advanced towards Myles once again.

"What are you doing?!" Myles yelled. "Have it your way! This building is going down!"

Just as Myles was about to use his flamethrower, it fell apart. He gasped before seeing Rufus come out, laughing.

"Now, where were we?" Kim asked. "Oh, right, you're under arrest!" she yelled, punching Myles out cold.

Outside, Officer Hubble was waiting with a Police Force. Soon, Kim and Ron came out, carrying the three thieves with them.

"Nice job, Ms. Possible," Officer Hubble said. He looked to Ron. "You too, Ronald."

"No big," Kim said. "Now, let's get out of here before the—"

At that moment, several news cars came, and reporters started to swarm in on Kim and Ron. "…Paparazzi arrives." Kim finished up, facepalming herself.

"This Tricia Lipowski reporting live to you at the Middleton Warehouse District, where it seems that our new worldwide heroine and her sidekick, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, have successfully stopped a gold robbery," the news reporter, Tricia Lipowski, said. "We bring you now to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable for their take on the attempted theft."

"Summer has just started and you are on fire! How many crimes have you stopped?"

"Is it true that you and Ron were the ones who saved Britina?"

"How was this compared to your fight with Simon Vincible?"

"Who is your crush in High School?"

"Are you in support of the upcoming election?"

"What was your reward from President Bill Clinton after saving the World?"

"Is that the last Naked Mole Rat?"

"What role did you play when helping to take down Simon Vincible with Kim?"

"Uh…" Kim stuttered, feeling overwhelmed from the various questions. "I… have to go now."

"Kim Possible has left the building!" Ron proclaimed, running after Kim.

Everyone watched as Kim and Ron flew off in their jetpacks, heading back home.

On the ground, as the news reporters and cameramen looked up to Kim and Ron, a mysterious brunette with pale skin and blue eyes came out from the crowd. She looked to her laptop she was carrying around before walking after them.

"What do we call those guys we stopped?" Kim asked.

"The Torch Trio?" Ron suggested.

"Okay," Kim said. "After Simon Vincible and Roulette, we took down the Cat Burglars, the Dog Nappers, the Wrecking Crew, the Tree Cutters, and finally, the Torch Trio," she listed. "All took at least twenty minutes to defeat, right, Wade?" Kim asked Wade on her Kimmunicator.

" _Right, Kim_ ," Wade, Kim's Ten-Year-Old Tech Genius said. " _And you still have three and two thirds of Summer left to do whatever you want_."

"The sooner, the better," Kim said, wiping some sweat off of her forehead. "We didn't break a sweat fighting the Torch Trio, but after saving a cat up a tree, well, _seven_ separately, I think Ron and I need a vacation."

"Word to that!" Ron called out. "Hey, my folks are taking me to Hawaii. They say that there's some sort of Alien Sighting there. I think it's all bogus, but just in case, you wanna tag along?"

"I pass," Kim said. "Besides, we have _bigger_ problems to worry about." She said all of a sudden, looking down to her house and Ron's to see several reporters trying to make their way inside.

"Has your Daughter always known how to fight?" a reporter asked Ann.

"Kim says that Ron went to rescue Kim on her own when she was kidnapped by Simon Vincible," another reporter asked Jonathan Stoppable, just as Kim and Ron landed. "Do you approve?"

At the mention of that event, when Kim was kidnapped by Vincible and taken to his lair, Kim fell silent.

* * *

 _Kim could see herself dangling from the jets taking her to Simon Vincible's lair. She remembered the ropes nearly breaking, and one wrapped around her neck. She could see Roulette laughing as she pulled it, choking Kim. Everything went dark for a moment as she remembered Vincible's attack on her, her being imprisoned and nearly killed at the hands of Simon Vincible, and finally, the image of Simon Vincible sending a blast of fire right in her face_.

* * *

Kim started to pant and run inside of her house. Ron looked to Kim with worriment before other reporters, as well as Kim and Ron's Parents, took notice as well. Ron ran after Kim, seeing her sweating more than usual as she looked to herself in the mirror.

"Whoa, there, KP, calm down," Ron said as he placed his hand on Kim's shoulder. "What happened back there?"

"He was a monster," Kim said just as Ann and James came in, followed by Ron's parents. "Both of them were. Simon Vincible and Roulette… I wasn't strong enough back then. I should have stuck to babysitting."

"Don't say that, Honey," Ann said. "You saved the World. You stopped Vincible and Roulette. You will _never_ see them again."

Kim continued to hyperventilate before she took out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, tell the warden at the Criminal Court Detention Center to double their security, double the guards. Make sure that Simon Vincible and Roulette do _not_ leave there alive!" she demanded. "I don't want them to ever see the light of day again!"

" _Um, O-Kay…_ " Wade trailed off. He started to scan Kim. " _You seem to be experiencing Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. Maybe your Mom can help_ …"

" **JUST** make sure that Vincible and Roulette are locked up, like animals!" Kim panicked. "Please, Wade, just do it."

"Kim, I want you to take some deep breaths," Ann said. "Close your eyes and calm your mind. Take ten deep breaths… _slowly_."

Kim nodded and closed her eyes. She relaxed her mind and slowly, she took ten deep breaths.

Many reporters watched from outside, but Ron and James took notice of them.

"Go away!" Ron yelled out. "Don't make this stressful for her!"

"Leave now while I'm still not willing to kill you!" James yelled. "Leave!"

All of the reporters backed away immediately, all concerned for how Kim was.

As Kim continued to take her deep breaths, she cried into her Mother's arms. Ann looked down and patted Kim on the back sympathetically.

"There, there," Ann said. "Don't you worry. Everything's alright."

Kim continued to cry before her Kimmunicator started to ring again. Wiping some tears off from her brow, she turned to Wade. "What's the Sitch, Wade?" she asked.

" _I just told the warden at the CCDC to do exactly what you said_ ," Wade reported. " _They're getting to it, but there's a post on your site. The same person who made the post says that she wants to come in_."

"Tell her not now," Kim said. "I need some time to myself right now."

" _I'm afraid she's insisting_ ," Wade says. " _I just scanned her, and trust me, you do NOT want to turn her down_."

Kim raised an eyebrow in confusion before the door suddenly started to shake. Everyone looked on with surprise before the lock broke into pieces. The door swung open, revealing Skyza.

"Damn, I need to work on that," Skyza said as she bit her tongue. She kept her laptop safely at her side before she looked to Kim. Skyza cleared her throat and walked towards her. "Sorry about that. I… usually don't use my powers for small things. I'll pay for the door, if that helps."

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

Skyza played around with her fingers, trying to find the right words to say. "Kim Possible, I posted a message on your website. I'm in need of help right now." Skyza said.

"Who. Are. You?" Kim enunciated.

"I'm, uh, Skyza Limit," Skyza said. "I bet you can… already tell what my name means."

"I've had my share of people with powerful names," Kim said. "Unless you follow Simon Vincible, I know where all of my knives are, and I won't hesitate to toss a knife through your head."

"You know one of the Seraph Corps' fallen students?!" Skyza exclaimed in disbelief. She looked around, seeing eyes narrow at her. "Maybe you should stay seated, Kim," Skyza said. "I have a _lot_ to talk to you about."

Kim nodded as she watched Skyza take a seat. As she did, Kim took out her Kimmunicator and took a scan of Skyza. After a while, the scan was complete. Immediately, Kim looked to her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"I have a strange feeling about this person, Wade," Kim said as Ron awed at Skyza. "Does her story check out? Do you know if she's telling the truth?"

" _She is_ ," Wade said. " _Every single word she says is true_."

"Okay, Skyza," Ron said. "You might want to be careful about what you say on Simon Vincible around KP here," he warned. "We've had a lot of bad experience during the time he was around."

"Okay, I'll try my best," Skyza said. "Simon Vincible was a Student of a special Academy meant specially for people with an enhancement called the Miracle Supplement. We called ourselves the Seraph Corps, the last line of defense for when the World would face an apocalyptic event. The leader of our Academy, Ronin Khor, is related to the ancestor who created the Miracle Supplement. Simon wasn't always the best student, and used the Miracle Supplement to give himself more powers."

"Does this Miracle Supplement have a… limit… to it?" James asked. "No offense there, Skyza."

"None taken," Skyza replied with a chuckle. "Oh, that one never dies," she muttered to herself before looking back to the Possibles and the Stoppables. "It wasn't only until after we looked into Simon's history that we discovered his true intentions. He was disgraced and expelled from the Seraph Corps, and, as you know, he met his end when you two stopped him," Skyza went on as she turned to Kim and Ron. "Now that I have told you about Simon Vincible, I believe I should tell you the _real_ reason I'm here."

"Does it have something to do with breaking the door?" Ron asked. "You seemed desperate to meet us if you had to break down a door."

"I said I was sorry!" Skyza exclaimed. She took a deep breath before she started to explain her intentions. "Recently, the Seraph Corps were attacked by a German Mad Scientist, a follower of Adolf Hitler, even _after_ he fell in World War II, named Professor Dementor," she explained. "He has been after the Seraph Corps and its gifted individuals for years, and we have always been able to chase him away."

"Until now, I take it," Kim guessed. "What happened? If you and your Seraph Corps were always so powerful, why couldn't you stop him this time? What did he have that managed to take you down?"

"That's something I don't know," Skyza admitted. "He's taken control of Ronin, and some of our most promising students," she started to explain. "Ronin is a Master of telepathy, energy manipulation, and super-strength, but I don't understand how he couldn't resist whatever Dementor threw at him, as well as the rest of the Students, minus the ones who escaped."

"And where are they now?" Jonathan Stoppable asked.

"They're scattered, but I can track them," Skyza said. She turned her attention back to Kim. "Kim, I know that you've had some bad experiences with powered people, but we need your help. The Seraph Corps were meant for peace, but with someone else in control, everything we have been taught will be tainted, scarred. You took down Simon Vincible, I saw it when I was in New York, and you're a hero all over the World. This is an urgent matter for us. We _need_ you."

Kim sighed. "I don't know," she said. "You all seem to be very strict on your ancient rules, and I don't want to inter—"

"Right now, all of our ancient crap is the reason our defenses were so low," Skyza said. "We need to take back the Seraph Corps and save Ronin. A daughter can't leave her father in such a state, after all."

Kim's eyes widened. "You're the Daughter of Ronin?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," Skyza said. "I don't know if Ronin is doing all this against his will, or if he's planning something, but I need your help to save the Seraph Corps."

Kim got up. "I don't know much about your Order, and I must admit, I'm still a bit shaken from fighting Simon Vincible," she said. "But now that I know what's at stake here, I can't turn you down."

Ron smiled. "There we are, KP!" he exclaimed. "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are back in business!"

Skyza smiled. "Thank you, thank you very much!" she exclaimed with much delight. "I'm never going to forget this."

"I don't forget family," Kim said as she looked to her Father, her Mother, and the Tweebs. "They taught me how to be a Possible, after all."

"And I was the one who helped her get started in the hero career!" Ron proclaimed. "The Ron Man is there for anyone!"

"Oh, boy!" Rufus said as he placed his hand against his head.

"So, where do we start?" Kim asked.

"We need to gather the remaining Students," Skyza said. She typed onto her laptop and showed everyone mugshots and bios about four different people. "Tyler, Kira, Maika and John are all some of our best. If we can get their help to fight off against Professor Dementor and rescue my Dad and the rest of the Seraph Corps, we just might stand a chance."

"Okay, let's see," Kim said as she looked to the screen. She took out her Kimmunicator once again and scanned the information and details on the Apprentices of the Seraph Corps before looking to Wade as he looked into everybody's backgrounds. "Wade, what have you got on these guys?" she questioned.

" _All of them seem to check out_ ," Wade said. " _Tyler: Powers over static shock and has the ability to_ _manipulate the electrical charge in molecules for a variety of effects, such as accelerating the heat in objects and levitation by repelling a person from the ground_ _. Kira: Ability to enhance any weapon and is mostly gifted with swords. Maika: a tenor singer who uses catatonic-inducing screams—_ "

"Catatonia?" Ron asked. "You mean permanent immobilization?!"

"Maika's screams are kept at a low level," Skyza corrected Ron, placing his hands on his shoulders to try and calm him down. "We've taught him how to control his ability without losing control."

"And what about the last one?" Kim asked. "John. What about him?"

" _You're going to love this_ ," Wade said. " _John has powers over mind manipulation. It seems he's one of the major people you'll need to free everyone_."

"Good," Kim said. She looked to Skyza. "Do you know any places your students might be?" she asked.

"Kira is always looking to enhance any weapon, even if it's a toy sword," Skyza started out with a shrug. A sudden grin came onto her face. "But I think I might know where Tyler is right now."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Seraph Corps Island, Professor Dementor had set up an entire new base on top of the Temple. He had all of his soldiers, as well as the new mind-controlled Students, working on forging metal for his great plan. The Professor stood beside Ronin, the two overseeing the entire operation.

"Your Seraph Corps have managed to drive me off every time I have tried to invade," Professor Dementor said to Ronin. "You have grown soft, Ronin. But taking into consideration that a new hero has risen up to take down your fallen pupil, I am not surprised."

"I could see great things in Simon Vincible," Ronin said, his eyes still gold. "It was his desire that led to his downfall."

"Yes," Dementor said. He looked to several pictures of every Student that had either been a part of the Seraph Corps or were given the Miracle Supplement's Powers. "All of your Students, Vincible, Limit, Eletsch Ronique, are very promising," he stated in a modest tone. He turned back to Ronin. "Tell me, and be honest, because I know that some of your Students, even Limit, escaped, what they may be planning," Dementor demanded. "Your powers of mind over matter may be strong, but I have ways of my own to get what I want… whenever I want it, and through any means necessary. Are there other Seraph Corps out there? Who else has power beyond God's Will that I am not aware of?"

All of a sudden, one of the Students, Tyrone Arkeville, came up. He had golden eyes, a brown coat covering a black shirt, and denim jeans. He also had a robotic arm on him. Before Ronin could get the chance to respond to Professor Dementor's question, the two turned to see Tyrone.

"My Masters, I have managed to find seven missing Students," Tyrone reported. "Skyza Limit and four other Students are still missing, but I have come across a transmission sent out by Limit that you might want to see."

Professor Dementor narrowed his eyes. "Show us." He ordered.

Tyrone nodded and started to type at the terminal. Soon, Skyza's message to Kim Possible came up.

"Kim Possible," Dementor said. "That Fräulein who defeated Simon Vincible?"

"If this Kim Possible was able to defeat Simon, imagine how powerful she could be against us," Ronin remarked. "Shall we track her down?"

"Yes," Dementor agreed. He turned to Ronin. "Send some of your best Students to track her and Skyza Limit down. I don't want anyone interfering with my plan."

* * *

Kim, Ron and Skyza were all riding inside of a jet. Skyza was at the controls.

"You said that there was a light show going on in Cincinnati, right?" Kim asked. "You think that's where Tyler is?"

"Always likes to make people happy," Skyza explained. "There's no denying it. Besides, he's a friend. I think he'll be eager to help us."

Kim and Ron nodded before the jet landed. However, they didn't notice that a girl was watching them from afar. She walked on the river in front of her and made her way after the three as they walked towards the town.

In the town, a young man was at a power generator while a parade was going on. He looked to a man who appeared to be the manager of the whole parade, and the man sent the younger teen a nod. The teen nodded back and placed his hands right at the power generator. Soon, Neon Lights started to shine, causing everyone to cheer. The manager smiled to the young teen, who smiled back.

The teen was pale-skinned, and wore a black shirt with denim jeans. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and looked to be somewhere around the age of fifteen.

At this time, Kim, Ron and Skyza had just arrived in Cincinnati. Kim and Ron looked to the light show with wonder while Skyza could only grin and cross her hands in front of her chest while shaking her head and laughing.

"Oh, Tyler," Skyza said. "You never fail to impress."

" _This_ is Tyler's doing?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yes," Skyza said. "He's known for wanting to have fun and make people happy," she stated while gesturing her hand towards the Neon Lights. "It's no surprise that he decided to do this here."

"We'd better find Tyler," Kim said. "If this Dementor tries to get to him first, we could be in for a lot of trouble."

Meanwhile, Tyler came down from the upper catwalk. He looked up, where the manager looked back down to him. "Hey, Stan! I'm just gonna get a drink," Tyler called out to his boss. "I'll be back in a few!"

"Take your time," Stan said. "You deserve a break."

Tyler chuckled as he went to get a bottle of water from an ice bucket. He started to drink from it before Kim, Ron and Skyza walked up behind him.

"Excuse me, Tyler Shaw?" Kim asked. "Sorry to interrupt your fun, but we sorta need you for some help."

Tyler put his water bottle down and started to turn around. "Just tell me what needs fixing, and I'll—" he started out before seeing Kim, Ron and Skyza. "Kim Possible, what an honor," Tyler said with surprise. "I've heard so much about you."

"Thank you," Kim said. "But right now, we could really use your help, and time is running out."

"Just tell me what needs fixing," Tyler said. He looked to Skyza. "Skyza…" he said with more surprise. "You're alive!"

"Tyler, hello," Skyza said. "I can see that you're having fun."

"This is about Professor Dementor, isn't it?" Tyler asked. "What are you asking me to do?"

"Help us take back the Seraph Corps," Kim explained. "We know where Kira, Maika and John are."

Tyler grabbed another water bottle and put it in his pocket. "Dementor took down the Seraph Corps Academy within a matter of minutes," he said. "He took control of not only our Headmaster, but someone I love," Tyler went on. "If you need help to make a strike at Dementor, then I'm in."

"Okay, that's great!" Kim exclaimed. "But… how will we explain this to your boss?"

Stan looked down. "Tyler, you coming back up?" he asked. "There's someone here waiting for you, and she seems to be sweating… a lot."

Skyza and Tyler both looked to each other with shock before Stan was blasted down with water. Everyone looked up to see a dark-skinned girl with brown hair in several braids. She wore a blue karate gi, and her eyes were the same shade of Ronin's.

"Another Student, I take it?" Kim asked.

"She's one of the Students that Dementor took control of," Tyler said. He walked towards the girl as water flowed out from every bottle, faucet, hydrant, and basically anything holding water inside of them. "Kara, snap out of it," he said. "This isn't you."

Kara snarled and spun around, manipulating water to attack the group with water in the form of a whip.

Skyza threw her hand out and caused a vibration in the water that caused it to collapse.

"She hits me, my charge goes out!" Tyler told Kim and Ron.

Kim nodded. "Tyler, you'd better find a bigger power generator," she said. "We'll hold off your friend."

"Got it," Tyler said. "Be careful! Kara's a powerful one!"

"You have no i _dea!_ " Kara exclaimed, using her powers to summon water from a nearby water tower.

Kim looked to a fan nearby and ran to it. Ron ran away from an attack while Skyza used her powers to disrupt the flow of water.

Kara turned back to Skyza and blasted water at her, but a sudden strong gust of wind blew, freezing the water and turning it into ice.

Skyza looked over to Kim, who had turned the fan on to maximum. She grinned, but was suddenly attacked by shards of icicles. Kim gasped and leapt out of the way onto a parade float. She got into a fighting stance before hearing cheers from the crowd.

"Look! It's Kim Possible!"

"It's really her!"

Kim grabbed a nearby microphone and used it to hit Kara. Kara grunted as she was knocked back before Kim slammed the microphone down onto her again. This time, Kara used her water to lash it away. There was a loud feedback, and everyone covered their ears from the ear-piercing sound. As soon as it subsided, Kim looked to the microphone, now broken.

"Gonna have to remember that for when I fight with a microphone stand again." Kim mused to herself before she took out a set of matches. She struck one of them and let the wind blow, creating a fire storm.

Kara laughed and sent water to counter it, but the fire and water collided with one another, creating steam. Kara tried to get through and find Kim, but suddenly, Kim came through in the air and kicked down at Kara, knocking both of them onto yet another float. Kim's matches dropped, creating a fire.

Kara looked around and summoned more water, putting the flames out. However, Kim kicked some ashes into Kara's face, blinding her. She cleared away her eyes, but was losing control of her powers. She saw Kim get into a fighting stance. Kara growled and got into a fighting stance of her own, throwing a left hook. Kim blocked this and spun around, kicking Kara into the wall of the float. As Kara fell, Kim stomped her foot down, but Kara caught her foot and threw Kim off. Kim spun around in the air and picked up a bucket from the ground. Kara had now regained her eyesight and blasted water at Kim, but Kim caught it and threw it back at Kara, who sent back even more water in response.

Kim backed away as she continued to fight against the water, but was eventually overpowered and thrown into the streets, where everyone gasped as Kara came out, now with more water to fight with. Kim got up and tossed a shoe at Kara before getting up and pushing it into Kara's face. Kara tried to get the shoe off, but Kim made sure that the stench kept Kara from fighting back. Kara was about to fall unconscious, but she formed a dagger out of water and slashed at Kim's hand, causing her to drop her shoe. Kim picked it up and started to fight against Kara with it, the two fighting as if in a sword duel. Kim placed her shoe back on and took used the broken rod from the microphone to fight back. Kim found herself disarmed, and was pushed right into the crowd, now drenched in water.

"Okay, this is _not_ going out the way I had hoped." Kim said to herself nervously.

"Anything to say before I finish you off, Possible?" Kara asked as she summoned more water. The water started to flood the streets, threatening to drown Kim.

Everyone screamed and ran to higher ground as Kim gasped for air. She managed to swim up, where Kara was waiting with more water.

"Yeah," Kim said as she looked to Tyler from the rooftop nearby. "I'm gonna shock your world!"

Kara raised an eyebrow before Kim was levitated out by Skyza. Kara looked to Kim and Skyza before Ron turned on a power generator. Using the electricity, Tyler shot lightning at the water, electrocuting Kara and causing her to scream. With Kara out of control with her powers, the flood faded away, and she fell to the ground unconscious, twitching.

"She's not dead, is she?" Kim asked.

All of a sudden, Kara twitched again, causing Kim, Ron, Skyza and Tyler to jump back.

"I wish she both were and weren't," Skyza replied as police sirens started to fill the air. "I suggest we get out of here. The police can take her, but they won't hold her for long."

Kim and Ron nodded as they started to run away with Tyler. As they did, Tyler looked down to Stan and helped him up.

"I'm gonna have to retire." Tyler said.

Stan handed Tyler an envelope. "Here's your payment." He said.

Tyler nodded. "Thanks!" he yelled before racing off with Kim, Ron and Skyza.

Stan nodded before the police arrived, with several ambulances behind them. Some injured performers were placed onto sleepers as Kara got back up. She attempted to run after Kim, but was cuffed and tased by the police. She fell unconscious once again and was taken into custody.

* * *

At this time, Ronin was looking at some screens of the activity going around with the mind-controlled Seraph Corps Students and Professor Dementor's soldiers while he made his way towards Professor Dementor himself. For a brief moment, his eyes turned from gold back to silver. After that brief moment, his eyes turned back to gold, and he entered an office where Professor Dementor was overseeing everything. His thoughts were interrupted when he looked up to see Ronin approaching him.

"What do you want?" Professor Dementor asked.

"One of the Students I have sent have encountered Tyler already," Ronin reported. "However, it was reported that Kara was defeated by Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Skyza Limit and Tyler Shaw, and was taken into police custody."

"Fräulein Possible sounds more powerful than I had imagined," Professor Dementor said with shock. "If I recall, you said that Kara and the three other Students you sent are your most powerful pupils."

"So was Simon Vincible, but just like Kara, Kim managed to take them down," Ronin spat. "How is it that Kimberly has not caught onto your plan yet?"

"Simon Vincible had revealed and given clues as to what his plan was, which was one of the key points that led to his downfall," Professor Dementor said. "I want her, and anyone else who stands in my way, to be blind as to what the Master Plan is. Should she find out, I want her dead."

Ronin nodded. "Of course, _Herr_ Menz," he said. "I will let you know of any more updates on the hunt." Ronin added on before he left the room, leaving Professor Dementor once again alone in the dark.

* * *

Over the Atlantic Ocean, Kim, Ron, Skyza and Tyler were riding towards London in a jet owned by Arthur McHenry. Early in Kim's hero career, she had saved McHenry and a billionaire, Paisley Brown, from Simon Vincible's Assassin, Roulette.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. McHenry." Kim said.

"It's the least I could do after you saved me and Paisley from Roulette," Paisley said. "I'm actually glad that she and that Vincible have been locked away for good."

Kim sighed and looked into the window, seeing her reflection of when she was scarred by Simon Vincible during their first encounter. "Yeah," she said before her reflection became normal. "So am I."

Ron looked to Kim with concern. "Hey, KP, it's alright," he said with reassurance. "You did what anyone else would have done. You stood up against Vincible, and took him down."

Kim sighed once again. "There are times when I look back to that event when I… don't even… _recognize_ myself," she admitted as Skyza and Tyler looked to her as well. "What happened there changed me. I may be able to do anything, but when I think about it, living after that wasn't something I could do."

Arthur McHenry looked to Kim and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember, we're always here for you," he said. "You're not alone."

Kim turned back around and gave a somewhat weak smile. Ron could see that she wasn't feeling quite better, but decided to ask later when the time was right.

Soon, the jet landed at an airport, and Kim, Ron, Skyza and Tyler all walked out.

"Wade, do you have anything on Kira?" Kim asked as she took out her Kimmunicator and looked to Wade.

" _I've done a search using security camera footage_ ," Wade said. " _She's not like Tyler, though. She's hiding in the one place where everyone goes_."

"The Eifel Tower?" Ron asked.

" _Ever heard of_ Hamleys _, the largest Toy Retailer in the World?_ " Wade asked.

"Wait," Kim said, stopping Wade. "I thought that the largest Toy Retailer Store was in Japan."

" _Well,_ Hamleys _beats any store in the World_ ," Wade explained. " _I've got a match on her based on the information, and there's about over a thousand people there_."

"Well, first off, how do we get to _Hamleys_?" Skyza asked.

" _I'm giving you directions_ ," Wade said. " _You're actually not too far away from there_."

Kim, Ron, Skyza and Tyler looked to the Kimmunicator as directions came up. Once they were received, the four started to walk to _Hamleys_ , unaware that there was someone following them. He was pale-skinned, had white-dyed hair, and the same shade of golden eyes that Ronin and Kara had. At his side was some sort of sheath. He patted it, causing it to glow. Soon, he stealthily made his way after the group.

* * *

Soon, everyone had arrived at _Hamleys_. Tons of people were crowded there, buying toys and letting their children play with them.

"Well, this is just damn perfect," Skyza said. "Kira could be _anywhere_."

"To hide from Dementor, maybe," Kim said. "You said that Kira could enhance _any_ weapon, right?"

"Yeah," Tyler said, stepping to the side to let someone pass, not knowing that they bumped into the same stalker behind them. "How do you plan to find her with that information?"

Ron took Rufus out of his pocket. "Rufus, buddy, I need you to find where a shop with weapons being sold are," he ordered his Naked Mole Rat before handing him a strand of string. "Tug on this when you find it, and if you find anything strange." Ron added on.

"Okay!" Rufus saluted before running off.

Rufus ran through the crowds, looking up to signs as he searched for Kira. He made his way past a _Bueno Nacho_ Mini-Restaurant before coming across a Toy Store with a sign that read "Arms for All." Rufus snuck inside, and immediately, he saw a girl with blonde hair, some covering part of her eye, looking to some Toy Medieval Swords and Japanese Katanas, as well as swords seen in cartoons. She picked up a Medieval Sword, which suddenly shined like metal before she looked to what appeared to be a lightsaber hilt. She picked that one up as well and flicked it, letting a plastic blue blade pop out. She sighed and twirled it around, suddenly causing it to hum. Rufus gasped as she suddenly made the lightsaber more realistic before pulling on the string. However, the girl noticed Rufus, and lifted up a caltrop, making it seem real. She tossed it at Rufus, who squealed and ran to avoid it.

"Rufus found something!" Ron exclaimed.

"Follow that string!" Kim exclaimed.

Ron nodded and started to run after Ron. Skyza and Tyler both looked to each other with much disbelief and confusion before they ran after Kim and Ron as well, shortly followed by the stalker. He bumped into another person, but pressed his finger on her forehead, knocking her out. He made his way up soon afterwards.

Rufus continued to run away from the girl as she now started to throw shurikens at him. He leapt on top of one before he found himself flying around on it. The girl looked up and caught the shuriken, looking to Rufus dangerously.

"What _are_ you?" the girl asked.

"Hey, get away from him!" Ron called out, grabbing Rufus.

"It's her! It's her! It's her!" Rufus chattered as he jumped up and down and pointed to the girl.

"Kira Ferris?" Kim asked as she walked up with Skyza and Tyler by her side. "My name is Kim Possible. You're a Student of the Seraph Corps, led by Ronin Khor, correct?"

Kira narrowed her chartreuse eyes at Kim. "You're the one who took down Simon Vincible, right?" Kira asked. "That was cool."

"Kira, this is serious," Tyler said. "Dementor is tracking us down. He knows where we are!"

"Kara just attacked us when we found Tyler, and we don't know who could be after you," Skyza said. "We don't know how much longer we can keep Kara away from us, but we have to go… now!"

All of a sudden, the same man who was stalking Kim, Ron, Skyza and Tyler slowly walked into the store. Everyone got out of his way as he clenched his fist. It started to glow before toy weapons in the store started to shake.

Kim, Ron and Kira looked to the man after noticing the strange presence. A toy wooden sword lifted up and fell into the man's hands. Everyone stood in amazement and shock as the wood started to turn into steel. Soon, the man was armed with what was now a real sword. He yelled and ran towards the group, sliding his sword on the ground as sparks flew.

"Merrick!" Kira called out. She reached for a shield from an action figure nearby and held it out in front of her. As if by magic, the small shield grew into an actual shield, which glowed as Merrick's sword made impact. Kira grunted and pushed Merrick off, throwing him off of the upper floor and onto the ground below.

Everyone gasped as Merrick struggled to get up. He reached for his sheath, pulling out a sword that doubled so he could dual-wield. Everyone now started to take out their phones and cameras and started to record everything that was happening right as Merrick leapt back up to take on Kim, Ron, Skyza, Tyler and Kira.

Kira ran towards another toy store with Japanese Toy Weapons. She took out two Katanas and crossed them in front of her, allowing them to become real as well. Kim, Ron, Skyza and Tyler ran in after her.

"Friend of yours?" Kim asked.

Kira made an iffy gesture before handing Kim one Katana. Kim looked to the real sword with amazement before Ron was handed the other. "Merrick and I are great friends," Kira stated. "Dementor made a big mistake in trying to turn him against me." She remarked before grabbing a life-like model of the Buster Sword seen in _Final Fantasy VII_. The wood from it glimmered to steel as she swung it around and readied herself to fight off against Merrick.

"Is this permanent?" Kim asked. "I saw some lightsabers back in the other store with smoke coming out from them."

"Yeah… you might want to buy every weapon I made real before kids buy them," Kira said nervously. "But right now, we take on Merrick."

Kim nodded as she looked into the Katana she was given. She could suddenly see herself fighting off against Simon Vincible, and, unlike how she remembered it, she was losing. Kim's eyes widened before they turned yellow, the same eye color that Simon Vincible had.

"KP?" Ron asked, noticing the change. "You okay?"

Before anyone could say anything, Merrick leapt into the store and held his twin blades at his side. Without a word, Kim charged towards Merrick, yelling ferociously.

Merrick spun around his swords as he lifted up his left blade to block Kim's attack. Kim surprisingly and quickly broke off with Merrick and slashed at his right side, where Merrick reversed the grip on his right blade and blocked the attack. Kim punched Merrick in the stomach, however, knocking him off-balance in the process. While Merrick was trying to regain himself, Kim spun around and slashed him away, and for a moment, the image of her bloodied and scarred self superimposed onto her body as she panted heavily.

Merrick looked back up and growled. "I'll cut you down for that, Possible!" he yelled out angrily.

"Not today!" Tyler yelled, sending out an electromagnetic surge that stuck Merrick to the wall. Merrick let go of his swords and dropped to the ground, picking up a sword with plastic flames on it. With a twitch of the blade, Merrick's new sword lit up on fire.

Kira leapt up towards Merrick and slashed at him with her Buster Sword. Merrick struck back at Kira, both blades colliding with one another. Kira managed to swing Merrick down to the ground, where Ron charged and stabbed his Katana down at him. Merrick grinned and rolled over to the side, where Skyza lifted him up from the ground and tossed him towards a still-enraged Kim. Kim lifted up her sword and struck at Merrick, sending him crashing through the upper level and onto the ground below once again.

Merrick groaned as he tried to get up. Everyone still continued to watch before Kim leapt down and stepped onto Merrick's chest, aiming her sword at his neck.

"Kim, stop!" Ron called out, aiming his sword at Kim's neck. "We don't take lives. You said that yourself after we stopped Simon Vincible."

"Simon Vincible is still alive!" Kim yelled. "He was a Seraph Corp Student, and you know as well as I do that we can never be safe if he, or anyone else who follows his way, breathes on God's Green Earth!"

Skyza, Tyler and Kira leapt down, looking to Kim.

"Doing this won't solve anything," Skyza said. "If you kill a Student acting against his own Free Will, how will you deal with that sin?"

Kim narrowed her eyes at Merrick before getting off of his chest. She placed her sword on her back and walked away. "Come on," she said to Ron, Skyza, Tyler and Kira. "We have two more Students to find."

Merrick panted and got back up. He started to limp away from the scene, with everyone still watching.

* * *

Later on, Kim, Ron, Skyza, Tyler and Kira were flying in a private jet. Kim was looking to her Kimmunicator, reflecting back on when she fought Simon Vincible.

"Hey," Ron said as he peeked over to talk to Kim. "You feeling alright?"

Kim started to sob, and blood fell from her nose. Ron gasped before Kim ran towards the emergency exit, where she started to cry some more.

"Kim, Skyza and the others are resting at the front," Ron said to Kim. "I know I'm not always useful, but I can at _least_ try to help you," he stated, causing Kim to look up to him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kim sighed as she sat down. Ron sat down next to her as she placed her knees against her chest. "Remember when Simon Vincible took me hostage?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "I rescued you and Britina from that, remember?"

"You don't know the half of it," Kim said. "Above New York, I was left dangling, and Roulette nearly hanged me. After I was… rested down, I didn't feel the same. Every night, every day, I keep seeing Simon Vincible, beating me down and leaving me to hang to my death. No matter how much I try to let go of that, to move on from the experience, I feel like I died," she admitted. "Ron, think of what we're up against. This guy, Professor Dementor, has control over a thousand other people with their own powers. Some could be more dangerous than Vincible and Roulette themselves, but when I look at myself, I'm dead. If Vincible didn't mean to kill me, what did he aim for when he missed my heart?"

Ron held his head down as he placed his arm around Kim. "He was trying to destroy the one thing that makes you… you," Ron said. "The one thing that kept you moving to stop him in the end."

Kim sniffled back a tear. "What would _that_ be?" she asked. "My hope? Myself entirely? I feel like he was trying to get rid of me because he knew I was a Possible."

"It's _because_ you're a Possible that you managed to make it this far," Ron said. "Don't beat yourself up, Kimberly," he added on. Kim looked to him in surprise. Years she and Ron had known each other, and he had never called her by her complete name. "He was aiming for the one thing he couldn't pierce, not even through the full extent of his powers, and he couldn't get it because… it's a part that's so damn special that only _you_ can have. It was your Will, your Soul."

Kim continued to look at Ron in surprise. "Uh, uh, I… I don't understand," she stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"Kim, do you really think you stood up to Bonnie in Pre-K just because you were mad at her?" Ron asked. He shook his head. "You're selfless, you make sure that everyone lives out the life they want. You always carry the words your parents told you: 'Anything's possible for a Possible'. You can do the things that can't be done, fight battles that can't be won. You saved me, saved Britina, and you saved the whole World through your actions. You had the strength to keep going, even when times were rough."

"You helped me back then," Kim pointed out. "You saved _me!_ I couldn't have—"

"KP, you saved yourself," Ron said. "I only fought off against Vincible's forces so you could take down Vincible himself. Admit it, Kim. We've been through a lot, but you're the one who always does the impossible. You look too much into the past, and you start to doubt yourself. Focus on the now, not the then. Remember: Anything's possible—"

"For a Possible," Kim finished up with a smile. "Ron, you truly _are_ amazing."

Skyza came in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said playfully.

"No, not at all," Kim said. She smiled and let out a chuckle as she and Ron looked to each other happily. "I think we're good now."

All of a sudden, the Kimmunicator rang. Kim took it out and saw Wade on the screen. "What's the Sitch, Wade?" she asked.

" _I've got a lock on Maika an John_ ," Wade reported. " _I've also been covering your outburst from London. Everything alright there, Kim?_ "

"I'm fine now, Wade," Kim said. "What have you got on Maika and John?"

" _Well, I've pinpointed their locations_ ," Wade said. " _But I've also been working on a way for you to get to them without any more sudden attacks from the mind-controlled students. It involves cloaking your signatures so that they can't find you_."

Kim grinned. "How soon can you be able to make that come to life?" she asked.

" _Just Say the Word_ ," Wade replied. " _I'm there_."

"If that's the case," Kim said. "Sitch me."

* * *

The private jet landed somewhere in Australia. Kim put on a hat to prevent the Sun's Rays from getting in her eyes before looking to see several men with guns running away. She grinned to see more running away from the hills.

Ron came out. "The hills are alive!" he exclaimed.

"~With the Sounds of Music~!" Kim sang as she ran towards the area, pulling Ron with her. Behind, Skyza, Tyler and Kira waited.

Kim and Ron both looked to each other and nodded. They placed their helmets on, which covered their ears as screams were heard.

There, Kim and Ron found a boy with black hair and green eyes. He screamed away at people trying to buy the land that several tribes were standing. The Aborigines cheered him on before Kim and Ron walked up to him.

"How about we take a deep breath?" Kim suggested. "You must be Maika Maile. I'm Kim Possible, and this is Ron Stoppable," she said, gesturing to Ron. "We've come with your Mentor, Skyza Limit. We need to get the band back together and take Dementor down."

The Aborigine Tribe Leaders smiled to Maika before he looked back to Kim and Ron. "Okay," Maika said. "I'm in."

* * *

As this was happening, Professor Dementor was looking at his plans for his Master Scheme. However, behind him, Ronin's eyes reverted back to silver, and, without anyone noticing, they stayed that way. Ronin walked away from Professor Dementor without a word.

* * *

Kim, Ron and the Seraph Corps arrived in Egypt. On their way, they looked down to the seas near Australia, where several other people had landed. One of them angrily stomped their foot into the ground so hard that a crater was made, and another one wrote "HELL" in the sand.

"Guess that technique works, huh?" Kim mused. She looked to Skyza. "Any of your students have invisibility?"

"It's something we can't do," Skyza said. "In fact, no one has been able to pull that off."

"Maybe I should ask Wade to make something to make me invisible," Kim pondered as she looked to her Kimmunicator. "Think you can do something like that?"

" _A Stealth Mode?_ " Wade asked. " _Now you're giving me ideas!_ "

* * *

In Egypt, the private jet landed. Kim, Ron, Skyza, Tyler, Kira and Maika came out with cloaks on as they made their way towards one of the cities.

"I see in your future priceless relics," a man by the name of John Grant said to an architect named Monty Fiske. "You must not let them take control of your fate."

"Thank you," Monty said as he looked to his companion, Bates. "Come now, Bates. We must find this Quartz Skull before someone else does."

"Right away, Master." Bates said as he and Monty Fiske walked away.

Kim, still cloaked, sat down in front of John. He placed his hands on a crystal ball. "I can see that you will fall in love with the man of your dreams," John said. "It will not be until after a trial you realize that he's the one."

"Fortune-Telling, John? Really?" Skyza asked. John looked to Skyza as she revealed her face. "I'm pleased that you aren't doing this for money."

"Skyza!" John exclaimed. He looked to the person across from him, revealing herself as Kim Possible.

"We've been looking for you, Jonathan," Kim said. "We already found Tyler, Kira and Maika. You're the last Student we need in order to take back the Seraph Corps and take down Dementor."

John nodded. "Alright," he said. "Let's go."

Kim, Ron, Skyza, Tyler, Kira, Maika and John made it back to the private jet. In the distance, Kim could see more mind-controlled Students heading towards another village. One of the Students looked in their direction, but immediately turned away as if he saw nothing.

"He… he saw us," Kim said. "What just happened?"

"Mind manipulation," John said as he placed his hand against his head and another hand out in front. "Remember?"

"Right," Kim grinned. "We should be able to take down Dementor in no time, and free Ronin and the Seraph Corps just as easily!"

"Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaimed.

Skyza chuckled. "Okay," she said. "I know the Coordinates of the Seraph Corp Island. It's most likely that Dementor is setting up his base there, now that he's taken control of the Island."

"We have a creed, Skyza, remember?" Kira asked as she, Tyler, John and Maika turned to Skyza. "We can't let outsiders know about the Seraph Corp Island's Location."

"In times like this, we have no choice," Skyza said. "Come on," she told everyone. "Time to take back the power."

* * *

At the Seraph Corps Island, Professor Dementor was listening in on the reports of several Students who were sent to take down Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Skyza Limit and the remaining Students.

"What do you mean you could not find them?!" Dementor yelled. "You know those five Students like the books of Hitler himself!"

" _We lost them_ ," Merrick reported. " _I was able to bail Kara out of prison, though, but the rest of our forces have been unsuccessful in finding Skyza and her pupils_."

" _We arrived too late in Australia_ ," a Student named Mavis said. " _When we arrived, Maika Maile was already gone_."

" _The same with Jonathan Shapiro_ ," another Student named Jaune said. " _I though I saw something in Egypt, but it must have just been a Mirage_."

"How did any of you ever come to match the playing fields of Simon Vincible if you can't even find a Fräulein und her lackeys?!" Dementor exclaimed. "My War Machine must be completed, and I can't have anyone getting in my way!"

"Don't worry, Professor," Ronin suddenly said, appearing from the shadows with twin Students by his side, one a blonde female and the other a redhead male, both wearing clothes similar to the Mission Clothes of Kim and Ron. "Not everyone can win a War."

"I will not let my reputation get stained by some Cheerleader!" Professor Dementor exclaimed. "As long as she lives, she, that boy, and those survivors pose a threat to me, and nothing more!"

"Then it's time for a change of plans," Ronin said. He revealed to Professor Dementor that his eyes had returned to silver. He grinned before Dementor gasped in realization of what was happening. "I think it's about time we sped things up a bit."

* * *

Over the Pacific Ocean, Kim, Ron, Skyza, Tyler, Maika, Kira and John were flying in their Private Jet once again. Skyza was at the controls, with Kim and Ron sitting next to her.

"You're okay with me coming to your Island?" Kim asked Skyza. "Kira seemed concerned about letting people from the outside set foot on it."

"We're in an _emergency_ ," Skyza said. She soon started to plot a course, heading towards an Archipelago between the Isle of Man and England. "Besides, guys, by helping us, you're saving the Seraph Corps. You both have been granted an honor not so easily given to others. This is your chance to prove that you really _are_ the famous Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

Kim used her Kimmunicator to scan the Island that Skyza was heading towards. "You have a name for this Island?" she asked.

"We call it 'Angel Wing Isle'," Skyza explained. "Our founders set up the Seraph Corps Temple there, and it has stood for over a thousand years."

"Until now, you mean," Ron said. "This Dementor guy really needs to get a hobby. I mean, look at the Bermuda Triangle. Who wouldn't want to be the first to live in the Islands of the Bermuda Triangle?" he asked. "Think of all the free space he could have, the minerals and resources he could be open to!"

"Angel Wing Isle has Teleporters that we like to call Gates," Skyza explained. "Dementor can alter their function to hack into the most secure bases, banks, anything he can get his hands on. There's more minerals and resources on Angel Wing Isle than any Continent or Country."

"And Dementor could build anything he wants with those," Kim said with shock. She looked to Skyza. "What's our ETA?" she asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Skyza said. "Tell the others to get ready. It's gonna take all seven of us to take down Dementor and free our friends."

Kim and Ron both nodded. They grabbed their swords Kira gave them before heading towards the back of the Plane.

In the back, Tyler was making light shows in the air, Kira was transforming a metal rod into a spear, Maika was playing on a guitar, and John was meditating.

"Ronin couldn't have fallen that easily to Dementor," Kira spoke up as she transformed her spear into a sword. She looked unsatisfied with the weapon and reverted it back into a spear. "No one can break his mind."

"Maybe Ronin's just playing Dementor," John suggested. "He could be leading the Seraph Corps to take down Dementor when his guard is down."

"If that's the case, our job got easier," Kim said as she and Ron came in. "We're at your Island," she reported. "Get ready. It's time for battle."

Kira nodded and reverted her spear back into a rod. She bent a small part of it before twirling it around, transforming it into a sword. She sheathed it onto her back, where a scabbard was. After that, she rolled out some cloth, revealing the weapons she enhanced while in London.

"You guys might need these," Kira said as she handed Kim and Ron her enhanced weapons. "There are lots of other Students besides Kira and Merrick who have dangerous powers. You'll need to be ready to take them on."

Rufus looked to a miniature sword from an action figure and swung it around. Kira chuckled and placed her finger on the sword, turning it into a better weapon for the Naked Mole Rat to use.

Kim and Ron both smiled as Kira sent them a wink. Tyler placed on some gloves to keep him from electrocuting anyone else. Maika placed a small respirator over his mouth to prevent himself from yelling too loud with his Catatonic Screams, and John simply placed a bandana over his head.

* * *

Skyza landed the Private Jet by some rough plains and smiled. She put some gloves on, as well as a bracelet and a necklace, both of which were mementos of Ronin and Rodriguez.

"We're ready," Kim said as she leaned against the door to the cockpit. Skyza chuckled and turned back to Kim as she sent her a salute. "Are _you?_ " Kim asked.

"Yeah," Skyza said. "Let's go."

Kim nodded. She and Skyza both walked into the back room, where Ron joined them and the Students gathered together.

"Our goal is simple," Kim said. "We'll go to the Temple, take out as many people standing in our way, and capture Dementor," she explained. "Remember that we're fighting to save the Seraph Corps, so we can't mess up."

Tyler nodded. "Nice and clean," he mused. "Just the way I like it."

Kim and Ron both smiled as they made their way towards the exit. As they walked out, Skyza came behind them. Following them were Tyler and Skyza, followed shortly afterwards by Maika and John.

In front of everyone was the Temple, which was now transformed into a base for Dementor to conduct his plans.

"They've ruined the Temple!" Skyza exclaimed.

"We'll get them for this, I promise," Kim said. She looked through her binoculars. "Okay, I'm seeing three guards up there, middle with gun, right with staff, and left with sword," she reported. "Seven more below, all armed."

John nodded and held one hand to his head while placing his other hand out. "Check the West Wing." He said. He breathed and repeated the command.

"Let's get to the West Wing," one of the guards said. "There could be intruders there."

The ten guards started to head towards the West Wing, allowing Kim, Ron, Skyza, Tyler, John, Kira and Maika to make their way up.

Kira picked up a small gun she bought from _Hamleys_ back in London and enhanced it. Soon, it transformed into a grappling gun, tossing it from one hand to the other and repeating the process afterwards. Afterwards, she had grappling guns enough for everyone to use.

"You'll also need this," Kira said as she handed a grappling gun to Kim. "We'll need a stealthy way for us to get up, after all."

Kim sighed nostalgically. "I _really_ need to get a Grappler of my own," she mused, aiming it up. "First New York, now on Angel Wing Isle." Kim stated before shooting the Grappling Hook up before she reeled herself in.

Skyza created a soft vibration that lifted herself up as Ron followed Kim. The rest of the Students also gave chase, now heading towards the upper level.

* * *

As soon as Kim, Ron, Skyza, Kira, Tyler, John and Maika got up, Kim and Ron unsheathed their swords as Kira took out the rod. It immediately transformed right into a sword. Kim took out the Grappling Gun and held it at her head before sneaking around the side. Everyone else followed her as she turned around, seeing more Students, some of which they encountered while gathering the Students, and others that they hadn't even met before. There were also soldiers in grey with staffs, guns and other weapons armed with them, and on the uppermost level was a man in a red German Suit with a black helmet. He, as well as a man in a grey robe with golden eyes, both looked down to the operations that were going on.

"Who's the guy with the helmet?" Ron asked.

"That would have to be Dementor himself," John said. "Beside him is Ronin."

" _That's_ Ronin?" Kim asked, looking over to Ronin. "You never mentioned he looks scary."

"He's not much of a friendly type to outsiders," Maika said. "But enough of that. What do you see there, Kim?"

"I count at least one-hundred ninety Students and Forty-Five more goons," Kim said before turning back to Skyza and the Students. "Think we can take them all on?"

"Not all at once," Skyza said. "And there's bound to be more soldiers on the way."

Kim nodded. "I'll see what our little Wizard of Oz can do," she quipped before taking out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, we need something to help get past all of our enemies there." She said, holding the Kimmunicator out for Wade to see how many enemies they were up against.

Wade nodded. " _I'll see what I can do_ ," he said as he started to type. " _Counting all of the Students, Soldiers, Ronin and Dementor, I think I can hack the systems long enough for you to take Dementor down and free the Seraph Corps_."

" _Good_ ," Kim said as Tyrone suddenly turned around. He was able to pick up on what was going on, and whirred as he closed his eyes before reopening them. Both eyes started to glow as he began to scan the area for the noises he was hearing. " _We'll need every advantage we can get to bring down Dementor_."

Tyrone searched around until he found a transmission signal coming from behind the wall. He typed on the keyboard of a computer before pressing the "Enter" button, causing an alarm to sound off.

Kim, Ron, Skyza, Tyler, Kira, John and Maika looked around as the alarm sounded off. Sudden sounds of gunfire filled the air before an earthquake caused the wall they were hiding behind to give away.

"Ah, Kim Possible!" Professor Dementor called out, walking slowly towards Kim, Ron and the group. "I have heard so _much_ about you! Fräulein, you certainly managed to impress me when you took down Simon Vincible!"

"Professor Dementor, we are here for one reason, and one reason only," Kim said as she held her sword out in front of her while Professor Dementor's soldiers and the mind-controlled Students surrounded her, Ron, Skyza, Kira, Maika, Tyler and John. "Release the Seraph Corps. They are not your people, and they mean you no harm. Let them go, and we just might take some years off of your imprisonment."

"I think not, Fräulein," Professor Dementor spat at Kim. "I think it's time that I told you my evil plan."

"Hey, what do you know? The villain actually _wants_ us to know what he's doing!" Ron mused. "How about that?"

"Silence!" Professor Dementor yelled. "Now, onto my plan. The Seraph Corps Temple stands on top of an actual gold mine and the remains of an oil refinery. Not only will I become the richest villain on the Planet—"

"There are other villains out there?" Kim asked.

"Yes, didn't you know?" Professor Dementor asked. "Back to what _I_ was saying. Not only will I become rich, but I shall be using those resources to create my own invention: the Cataclysmic Maelstrom! A machine so powerful that can harness the powers of the Gods! All these powers that the Seraph Corps hold shall help me in my conquest of power, to become the greatest and fearsome ruler of the World!"

"Okay, Simon Vincible wanted to _destroy_ the World, and you want to _rule_ it?" Kim asked incredulously. "What the Hell is wrong with you? Have you seen a doctor about this obsession?"

"Funny, I am bursting with laughter," Professor Dementor drawled. "Now that you know my Master Plan, I think it is time for you to say Dasvidaniya!" he yelled. "Destroy these pests!" Professor Dementor ordered.

All of the Soldiers started to run towards Kim, Ron, Skyza, Kira, Maika, John and Tyler. Tyler looked down to the ground and sent an electrical surge through, causing them to fall before the Students started to rush in and attack.

Kim spun around her sword and struck at Merrick, knocking him back. Merrick managed to regain himself before looking to Kim with a grin.

"Someone seems to be under control right now." Merrick mused.

"You don't know the half of it!" Kim retorted. She brought her sword down onto Merrick once again, but he grabbed it and threw her off. Kim stumbled back, but reached for one of the lightsabers that Kira had enhanced. She activated it and stood in a ready position as Merrick charged towards her.

Merrick swung down at Kim, but Kim slashed back at him, breaking his sword. Merrick looked to his blade before he spun it around. It now transformed into a crimson lightsaber, which he used to slash at Kim with.

Kim dashed at Merrick and struck at him with her own lightsaber. Both clashed fiercely, neither one backing down. The two were caught in a blade-lock, where Merrick kicked Kim away. Kim backflipped to regain herself before Merrick leapt directly into the air and slashed down at Kim. Kim sidestepped and knocked out Merrick in the back of the head, causing him to fall unconscious. Kim smirked as without hesitation, she grabbed the fallen blade and ran towards Professor Dementor. The Professor was now in fear at the sight of the weapons, and started to run away.

* * *

Ron swung around his Sword like crazy as he attacked several Students. Each of the Students used their respective powers to try and dodge Ron, but he was too wild to predict. One of the students, Mollie, created an energy field and knocked Ron back with it. Ron yelled and fell to the ground before another Student, Mack, stomped his foot down on him. Ron yelled nervously and stabbed his sword upwards, cutting Mack's foot. Mack roared in pain as Ron got up. He stabbed his sword into the ground and started running on the Students, kicking them away from him. Each student fell down with pain before Ron got back up, looking down.

"Oh, Yeah!" Ron exclaimed. "The Ron Man came to play!" he cheered, but all of a sudden, his pants fell down. "Oh, man!"

Skyza leapt up and kicked some of Professor Dementor's soldiers away. As soon as they fell, more soldiers came, shooting at her. Skyza looked around and held her hands out, causing the bullets to stop. She twirled around and sent them back while at the same time, sending soldiers attempting to attack her from above flying. One soldier tried to stab her with his Power Stave, but Skyza sent him back with a sonic vibration.

Tyler was once again up against Kara. Kara lashed water at him, but he spun away until he met another Student named Alisha. She had black hair, pale skin and aqua eyes. She growled down at Tyler before she spread her arms out, creating clones of herself. Each duplicate started to strike at Tyler from several angles at once, eventually knocking Tyler to the ground. Tyler groaned before he started to get punched by each duplicate of Alisha. Tyler reached out to the ground and electrocuted it, causing the duplicates of Alisha to fade away and the real Alisha to fall unconscious, along with Kara.

Kira blocked a downwards swing from one of Professor Dementor's soldiers before grabbing his baton. She made it into a dagger, which she stabbed him in the knee with. As the soldier fell to the ground and squealed in pain, Kira grabbed his Power Stave and swung at several more of the Soldiers. She came across a Student with powers similar to hers, and immediately clashed with him. The other Student was able to knock Kira back, but Kira grabbed another fallen Power Stave and used her Powers to enhance both weapons, forming a large shuriken. She tossed it right at her opponent, knocking him down into nine more soldiers.

Maika twirled around from several Soldiers, as well as a Student named Gwen. Gwen swept her arm across, sending out a sonic wave. Maika was able to avoid this before a soldier hit him in the back. Maika groaned and turned around to see Gwen and the Soldiers of Professor Dementor advance at him. Maika closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and screamed. His Catatonic Powers managed to send back the Soldiers and Gwen while also rendering them unconscious. As soon as that was done, Maika looked down and panted. He took several deep breaths before another soldier tried to attack him. It only took a whisper from him to knock the soldier out unconscious like all the rest.

John backflipped away from several fast-running Students before getting tripped by a Student with elastic powers. John looked up to see a very muscular Student named Dash attempt to slam his fists down onto him, but quickly thinking, John held his hand out to him.

"I am not your enemy!" John called out. "Your side is with me!"

Dash stopped what he was doing as John concentrated his powers on him. Immediately, Dash turned on the Speedsters and slammed at each of them before the elastic Student known as Adam tried to whip him. However, John leapt to the side, where Adam instead hit a panel. His eyes started to flash for a brief moment before he fell to the ground.

John looked over to the panel. "Hit this computer!" he called out to Kim, Ron, Kira, Skyza, Maika and Tyler. "I think it controls the Students!"

Tyler nodded. "On it!" he called out, sending a large electromagnetic surge through the computer. It shorted out, and immediately, several of the Students fell.

* * *

Kim had just cornered Professor Dementor until they noticed what was going on.

"No, no!" Professor Dementor yelled. "Get up! Fight back!"

"Looks like no one's taking orders from _you_ anymore, Dementor," Kim spat. She looked to Ronin as he came over. "And it seems you're in for a world of hurt." Kim added on before sheathing her swords.

Ronin advanced towards Professor Dementor, causing him to cringe in fear. However, much to Kim and Professor Dementor's shock, Ronin did not finish Professor Dementor off, but instead grabbed the Professor by his collar and immediately pulled him towards him.

"Get back to work!" Ronin demanded.

"Y-yes, yes, of course," Professor Dementor said as Ronin put him back down. "Right away!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Kim exclaimed. "You're free! Why are you still following him?!"

Ronin turned to Kim and held his hand out. Dark energy emerged, and suddenly, Kim came to a realization.

"Dementor… didn't have the right vision," Ronin spat. "You think I would let him control me? Me, the most powerful telepath and Energy Master, become a slave?" Ronin asked. He narrowed his eyes at Kim. "Think again."

"You… you were never under Dementor's control…" Kim said with shock. "It makes sense now. You're the telepath, you've got the strongest mind," she exclaimed. "You _needed_ him for your _own_ plans!"

"I've seen you in action, Kimberly," Ronin said as he slowly advanced towards Kim. "You defeated a Student of mine who was able to surpass my strength. You have no Powers from the Gods, yet you still manage to pull off the impossible. As is such, you stand in the way of the _true_ Seraph Corps."

Kim gaped. "No…" she said quietly. "But your Daughter said—"

"Skyza didn't understand!" Ronin yelled, shooting dark energy at Kim. Kim swung the dark energy aside with a lightsaber, but it was instantly destroyed. "She didn't see the vision I had! She was too foolish to understand what the Seraph Corps were _really_ meant for!" he exclaimed, shooting a larger amount of dark energy at Kim.

Kim leapt to the side and punched at Ronin. Ronin blocked the attack before Kim followed up with a left roundhouse kick. Ronin ducked, but Kim used her other foot to knock him back. Ronin used more dark energy to blast at Kim, but she leapt over it and landed a dropkick on Ronin, followed by a flip-kick. When Kim landed once again, she grabbed a fallen dagger and struck at Ronin with it. Ronin gasped before his face was scarred. He fell to the ground as Kim walked towards him slowly.

"You're going to _pay_ for deceiving everyone!" Kim exclaimed. She was just about to bring her dagger down onto Ronin until the image of Simon Vincible superimposed onto him. Kim gasped and staggered back, dropping the dagger off of the ledge.

"You… you still _fear_ him, don't you?" Ronin asked. He let out a chuckle. "All that time, I believed you were fearless in your battle against Simon Vincible, but now it seems that you're just too much of a coward to forget him," he remarked. "I am very disappointed in you, Kimberly. You can't run from Vincible, and you can't run from me!" he yelled, sending forth yet another blast of dark energy at Kim.

Kim used her remaining lightsaber to avoid the blast, but just like the red blade, her blue one was destroyed. Another dark blast was sent at her again, and this time, it knocked her off of the railing and onto the ground.

Ron, Skyza, Tyler, Kira, Maika and John looked over to Kim and ran towards her.

"Ronin betrayed us!" Kim exclaimed. "He's the _true_ evil!" she yelled.

"Father?!" Skyza yelled to Ronin as he floated down. "Why would you do this?!"

"To purify the Planet!" Ronin exclaimed. "Don't you understand why the Seraph Corps were created?! They were made… to honor the Gods by restoring Peace!" Ronin called out, shooting the seven with dark energy.

Skyza shot back with a sonic wave, but her power was nowhere close to Ronin's. Ronin's blast knocked her, Kim, Ron, Kira, Tyler, Maika and John away to the center of the room. As if on cue, all of the Students got back up, looking to Kim, Ron, Skyza, Tyler, John, Kira and Maika dangerously.

"Lock them away," Ronin ordered. "I don't want any more interference with my plans."

Kim was picked up by Mollie. As she struggled to get free, she growled at Ronin. "You won't get away with this, Ronin!" Kim called out. "I'm coming back for you!"

"I'd like to see you try." Ronin spat. With that, without a word, Kim, Ron, Skyza, Kira, Tyler, John and Maika were dragged away.

"You can't _do_ this!" Kira yelled as many of the Students following Ronin looked to Kim, Ron, Skyza and her Students.

"This isn't what the Seraph Corps were meant for!" John exclaimed.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Maika yelled.

Ronin looked back to Skyza one more time. He could see pure hatred in his Daughter's eyes as she looked to him. Ronin only narrowed his eyes back at her before turning around. He walked with Tyrone and the twins, Grimm and Rhonda as they made their way to the Control Center.

"We still are falling behind schedule, my Master," Tyrone said. "What should we do about the resisting Students?"

Ronin sat down and looked at the plans. He looked back up. "Eliminate them, along with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," he ordered. "I want the World to tremble before the might of the Seraph Corps. Simon Vincible had his chance. Now, it's our turn to show the World who the true rulers of this Planet are. No more hiding. We come out of the shadows by dawn."

Tyrone, Grimm and Rhonda all nodded. "As you wish." Grimm said.

"No one shall be left to make a stand against you once we're done." Rhonda remarked as one of her hands lit up.

Ronin motioned his hand towards the door. "Do what you need to do," he ordered. "I must not be bothered again."

Once again, Grimm, Tyrone and Rhonda nodded before leaving. Once they did, Ronin's eyes glowed black, his true nature emerging.

* * *

In the prisons, Rufus tried to use a spoon that he got from the _Bueno Nacho_ Restaurant in London to dig a tunnel through the wall.

"Alright, Rufus, buddy, you can do it!" Ron chanted as Skyza and Maika watched.

"You do know that's plastic, right?" Maika asked.

"Well, we have to do _something_ to get out and stop Ronin, don't we?" Ron asked as Rufus suddenly stopped digging. Ron looked to Rufus as he showed that the plastic spoon had snapped in half.

"Kira, do you think you can find something around here to turn into a weapon or something?" Kim asked Kira as she punched at the walls. "Surely, you can make a lock pick or something."

"These cells were meant to prevent anyone gone rogue from using their Powers," Skyza said. "We're not gonna get anywhere here."

Kim sighed. "This… this wouldn't have happened if I had just finished off Simon Vincible," she said. "I let him live, but now we have a guy who's even _more_ deadlier than he and Roulette _ever_ were."

"Look, Kim, we know all about Simon Vincible," Skyza said. "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. I was the one who was under the impression Ronin was under Dementor's control. I was the one who wanted to get enough Students to fight back against him. You won't get stronger if you blame yourself all the time."

"But it _was_ my fault!" Kim yelled. "I was so damn arrogant, overconfident, and I never got past that feeling of Simon Vincible's brutality! If there's anyone here to blame, it's me!"

Ron punched a wall so hard that it crumbled. Everyone looked with surprise as Ron walked up and grabbed Kim by the neck, pinning her to the wall.

"Ron, use your words!" Kim exclaimed. She was surprised that he wasn't choking her.

"I've got lots of words to say to you," Ron said. "Stop. Beating. Yourself. Up!" he yelled. "We fought Simon Vincible and won, didn't we?! He and Roulette are now locked up, aren't they?! You have to stop killing yourself, or else you'll die much more than you _say_ you are!"

Kim grabbed Ron's hand and tossed him to the side. "Look at where we are!" she yelled. "Ronin played _all_ of us! Maybe you were right, that I was being too Braggy. Maybe I should have stuck to babysitting!"

Ron threw Kim off of him and grabbed one of the bars, actually managing to snap it off. Kim was prepared to fight Ron until Skyza, Tyler, Kira, Maika and John's eyes started to glow. Kim and Ron took notice of this before Kira ran and grabbed the bar Ron had. Immediately, it turned into a Sword.

"How did you _do_ that?" Kim asked Ron with wonder.

"I… I don't know," Ron admitted. "I was just angry, and I wanted to hit something so bad."

"Well, we certainly have our Powers back again," Skyza mused. "Now what?"

"We have to get to Ronin and stop him," Kim said. "We need to make sure that his plan backfires, no matter what."

"What are you doing?!" a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Tyrone with Rhonda and Grimm. Grimm and Rhonda were both pale-skinned. Rhonda had blue eyes while Grimm had brown eyes. Rhonda had blonde hair, the same shade as Ron's and Grimm's hair was red, the same shade as Kim's.

"Twins, stand down," Skyza said with her eyes fixated on the twins. "That is an order."

"You no longer have authority here, Limit," Rhonda said. "We obey Ronin now."

"You're not getting away." Grimm said.

Skyza stood ready to fight as Rhonda and Grimm shot blue, mystical energy at Kim, Ron and the Seraph Corps. As they fired, Skyza formed a shield. It managed to hold, but Kim gasped at that moment, a ball of energy was sent right towards her.

"KP!" Ron called out.

Kim was thrown back towards a wall. Immediately, she fell to the ground unconscious with a groan. She could feel everything around her fade away, but somehow, she could still feel her heart beat.

* * *

Kim opened up her eyes and saw that she was back in Middleton. She looked around, seeing Bonnie walk out of School with the Cheerleaders, she could see Mr. Barkin giving a lecture to Brick and Amelia. Kim turned to the side to now see everyone running away in fear. Her eyes widened when she saw that among the people were her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Kim called out, running towards her family.

Kim ran as fast as she could to her Parents and her Siblings, but all of a sudden, a wall of fire separated her from her family. Kim panted and looked around to try and find a way around.

"Nowhere to run, Possible," a familiar voice called out. "And to _think_ you could do anything. What a joke."

Kim turned and gasped. There in front of her was Simon Vincible, glowing with dark fire.

"N… no!" Kim exclaimed. "You're locked up! I defeated you!"

"Nothing can hold down Simon Vincible," Vincible remarked. He threw his hand out, sending forth a blast of dark fire. "And I've come back to make sure you suffer."

Kim ran to the side and dodged the fire before running towards Simon Vincible. She threw a right hook at him, but Vincible dodged. Kim snarled and swept her leg in an attempt to fell Simon, but Vincible just grabbed her legs. Kim gasped before she was thrown off to the side. As she was trying to get back up, she saw Ron running in to fight off against Simon Vincible.

"You leave Kim alone!" Ron yelled out, throwing punches at Vincible as much as he could.

Vincible growled and lit up a hand with dark fire. He tried to shoot Ron with it, but Ron punched him in the chest. Now furious, Simon Vincible grabbed Ron by the head and lit up his hand. Within seconds, Ron screamed in agony.

"Ron!" Kim called out.

Vincible tossed Ron off to the side, where he started to fade away.

"You two have formed quite a bond," Vincible mused. He looked to the side, where Roulette suddenly appeared. "Chantelle, take care of the Possible Family."

Kim growled and started to punch at Roulette. Roulette groaned with each punch, but unsheathed a blade from her gauntlet and stabbed Kim right through the chest. Kim gasped as she felt blood trickle down her chest. Chantelle silently looked up and tossed Kim to the side, where she groaned weakly. Kim looked up to see Chantelle use her blade as she advanced on the Possible Family.

"Mom… Dad… Jim… Tim…" Kim called out weakly.

Chantelle grinned and started to lift her blade up. James, Ann, Jim and Tim all cringed in fear as she brought her blade down onto them. Jim and Tim tried to protect their parents from Roulette, but Roulette slashed them both right out of existence before stabbing James. James groaned in pain as he slumped over, now dead. His body started to catch on fire before Ann was sliced in half. Chantelle grabbed both parts of her body and tossed them into the flames, creating an explosion that caused a bright flash of light. Kim covered her eyes, now crying at the fact that her family was wiped out.

"Mom… Dad… Tweebs… I'm sorry." Kim said. She opened her eyes, only to find herself now in Middleton High. Kim got up and looked around. She started to wander around the School before finding her Cheerleader Squad talking with Bonnie in the Gym.

"So, Kim couldn't stop him?" Tara asked.

"I can't believe it myself," Bonnie said. "Kimmie could always hold her own, but… I guess she just wasn't strong enough to take Simon Vincible on again."

Kim hid away in shame. Deep down, she knew that this was true, that she couldn't to anything after all.

"Hey there, K," Bonnie called out. "You gonna lead us, or are you still too depressed to lead a squad if you couldn't take on Simon Vincible?"

Kim looked to Bonnie. "You wouldn't show this much sympathy, Bonnie," she said. "In fact, I'm not even really here."

Bonnie scoffed. "First you fall into a depression, then a coma, and now craziness?" she remarked. "Of _course_ you're really here! Where _else_ would you be?"

"No, I'm in the Temple, I was hit, and I—" Kim started out, but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Bonnie screaming as she was hit with black fire. Kim gasped as Bonnie fell and disintegrated, followed by a blade going through Tara and more fire beheading Hope and Marcella.

"Kim! Help us!" Tara called out.

Kim, feeling terrified, backed away as she watched her entire Cheerleader Squad get taken down.

"Kim!" Hope yelled, only to be followed by a scream.

" **KIM!** " Tara called out one more time before she was heard screaming in pain.

Kim backed away from the doors and tried to get away. However, she was feeling too petrified to do so.

The doors soon burst open, revealing Simon Vincible and roulette once again, this time both covered with blood.

"You… you can't be here!" Kim yelled. "You couldn't have tracked me down!"

Simon Vincible and Roulette remained quiet as they advanced towards Kim. Kim nervously ran back to the front of the School, but Vincible and Roulette were somehow going faster than her. Kim tried to open several of the other doors to get away, but none of them would open. She soon found herself being backed into the front door by Simon Vincible and Roulette, both grinning. Kim looked up in shock and held her hand up in front of her face, ready for the impact, but at that moment, the doors swung wide open, and Kim fell back. She suddenly found herself falling down to the ground, a _long_ way down. The way down seemed without end. Kim yelled as she fell through what seemed like an endless abyss before she landed back at the Temple, where, unlike how things were when she was there, her friends were gone.

Kim got up slowly and looked to the ground. A crumpled-up piece of newspaper rolled towards her feet. Kim picked it up, seeing the words "Kim Possible: Is she really all that?" written on it. Beside the text were some pictures of a dead Kim Possible, the Possible Family, and everyone Kim had ever cared about.

"Maybe I _can't_ do anything," Kim said to herself. "I had to find out what I was capable of all by myself," she mused before it hit her. Kim's eyes grew wide. "All… by myself," she repeated. She looked to a small puddle of water and saw herself with Ron. "Ron, you knew it all along," Kim chuckled. "Vincible knew that I would never give up. He knew that my Soul, my Will, would keep telling me to move on. I could never do everything by myself. You were always there. It's not just me, but you too. You, Rufus, Mom, Dad, hell even the _Tweebs_ were there to back me up! I can die, but my Will, my Spirit, my confidence, _that_ … that could never be denied!" she exclaimed, finally regaining her spirit. "It wasn't Simon Vincible, and it wasn't Roulette! _I_ was holding my _self_ back!"

All of a sudden, flames started to fill the area. Kim looked on before Roulette arrived, followed by Simon Vincible.

"How perceptive, Kimmie." Roulette teased.

"You two…" Kim said. "You two are only illusions. You could never escape. My family, my friends… they still live. You two are nothing but illusions!"

"Maybe," Simon Vincible said as he grabbed Kim by the neck. "But _we_ are not!"

"There's no way out now, Kim!" Roulette hissed as she let out her blade as Simon Vincible threw Kim back.

"There's _always_ a way out," Kim spat back. "You just don't know the way so easily."

"Ready to die, Cheerleader?" Simon Vincible asked. "Or are you too afraid?"

"Afraid of failing the World, yes," Kim said sternly. "Afraid of losing everyone I care about? Absolutely."

"Your friends and family lie dead in Hell," Roulette said sinisterly. "You have _nothing_ left to fight for."

"I can _always_ find a way out," Kim remarked. Sudden images of her in a blue energy suit and herself, only older, in a new non-midriff Mission Uniform, superimposed onto her. "You don't haunt me anymore!" Kim called out, now speaking in an echoing voice.

Roulette growled and ran towards Kim. Just as Chantelle slashed down at her, a blue energy bubble manifested around Kim. Kim looked up and sent one punch at Chantelle, punching off her mask. Roulette, now without her mask, looked to Kim with shock before she punched her again. Roulette tried to strike with her bladed arm, but Kim walked forwards and punched that as well, shattering it. Roulette was now backing away in fear before Kim sent multiple punches at her. Chantelle tried to withstand the punches, but Kim's attacks were too fast for her to counter against. Kim continued to punch Roulette without end until with one final punch, Roulette was blown away into dust.

"Impossible!" Simon Vincible exclaimed.

"Wrong!" Kim yelled, running towards Vincible. Her two different selves started to fuse into her as she twirled around and kicked at him. " _Anything's_ possible for a Possible!" she exclaimed, landing after sending Vincible back. "Everyone I fight for is the same! I fight for my family! My friends! Even those who show nothing but abuse! I'll fight," Kim yelled, punching Vincible through the chest before he threw fire at her. "For the people I love…" Kim went on, suddenly catching the fire and throwing it to the side. "For the hope of everyone…" Kim exclaimed before spinning around in the air and landing a twin flip-kick on Vincible, causing him to disappear. "For the evil in the World to vanish as long as I live!" Kim yelled once again, causing a bright flash of light to open up from within Vincible as Kim landed. Once she did, the bright light engulfed the area. She looked to a defeated Simon Vincible. He started to fade away, but not before he said his last words to her.

" _You fear me no longer_."

* * *

Back in the main room, Ronin continued to watch over his own operation. The War Machine known as the Cataclysmic Maelstrom was now starting to become operational. It was a giant ship that had crystals on the sides, each placed in a manner that made them look like Rays powering up Cannons.

"The Seraph Corps shall finally rule over all," Ronin said to himself. As he was heading down, he felt something. There was a brief earthquake that caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look around. Once it subsided, Ronin's eye widened. "Possible…" he muttered to himself. He looked down to Professor Dementor, working nervously. "Dementor! Hurry it up! I need my Cataclysmic Maelstrom to be complete before those bastardly heroes stop us! Hurry it up, and make sure that my plan comes to fruition!" he yelled before looking out. "Merrick, Kara! Come to me! Your Master needs you!"

"Who was the one who came up with it in the first place?!" Dementor yelled. "I am working as fast as I can!"

Merrick ran up to Ronin. "Master, what did you want?" he asked.

"I was summoned, Master Ronin," Kara said. "What do you require?"

Ronin said nothing and placed his hands on Merrick and Kara's heads. Both of them yelled in pain as they felt their powers being taken away from them. Their skin turned white before ooze came out from their mouths. After a while, they fell to the ground as skeletons, drained of their life forces and powers.

"Much better," Ronin said. "Seraph Corps! Get into battle positions! Once the Cataclysmic Maelstrom is complete, we begin our reign!"

* * *

Ron, Skyza, Kira, Tyler, John and Maika continued to hold their own against the twins. Kira picked up a bent rod and twirled it around, transforming it into a gun. She used it to shoot at the twins, but Rhonda charged herself up with more energy and shot at the group, breaking the shield. Grimm dashed over and bent the gun Kira had made, causing her shot to redirect up to the ceiling. Kira was also pushed back. Ron tried to fight off against Grimm and Rhonda, but as good of a fight he put up with them, he was still defeated and thrown into Skyza and the Students.

Ron rolled over towards Kim, his hand touching hers. Ron tried to get up, but suddenly felt someone lightly grab his hand. Ron gasped and turned around in surprise to see Kim get back up, and glowing as well. She looked to Ron and immediately smiled before hugging him.

"KP?" Ron asked. "Is that really you?"

"You were right, Ron," Kim said. " _Nothing_ can pierce my will."

Grimm and Rhonda looked on in surprise. "No!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"That's _impossible!_ " Grimm exclaimed.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Kim asked as she stepped up. "I _am_ Possible… _Kim_ Possible."

Grimm, Rhonda and Tyrone stood ready to fight against Kim, Ron, Skyza and the Students once again. Tyrone sent forth a sonic blast from his arm, but Kim knocked it aside with her arm. An explosion went off that broke down the wall before she started to walk towards the three loyalists to Ronin.

Tyrone sent forth a sonic blast from his arm, but Kim suddenly caught the blast and sent it back at Tyrone. Tyrone was sent back before Grimm started to attack her. Kim spun around and kicked Grimm to the ground before she was left with Rhonda. Rhonda powered herself up with as much mystical energy as she could before unleashing it all on Kim. Kim held her stance and placed her hands out in front of her, stopping the attack in its place in her palms.

Everyone gasped with astonishment before Kim stepped back and released the blast back at Rhonda, sending her crashing through several walls. Skyza started to get back up and pull Rhonda back, where Kim twirled around and kicked Rhonda through the cell bars and into a cell.

Grimm and Tyrone got up and growled. "Damn you to Hell!" Grimm yelled, throwing a punch at Kim. Kim managed to catch the punch without looking and threw him into Tyrone. Grabbing the arms of both Grimm and Tyrone, Kim threw them into the same cell that Rhonda was in. Ron pressed a button on the wall, causing Rhonda to stop glowing and Tyrone to falter.

"No powers, no stopping us," Kim said. "And you got it wrong, by the way. I'm _Kim_ Possible. I can do anything."

Grimm, Rhonda and Tyrone all groaned before they fell unconscious.

"Care to explain how you managed to get these powers?" Skyza asked as Ron, John, Kira, Maika and Tyler came over.

"It's a long story," Kim replied. "Now, we need to focus on stopping Ronin."

Everyone nodded. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Everyone stammered as they tried to get equal footing before Kim and Ron looked to the distance, seeing the Temple raise up and become a Warship.

"What do you think Ronin plans to do?" Ron asked.

"Those crystals… they gave us the Miracle Supplement," Maika said. "Not even _we_ know what Ronin plans to do with that many crystals!"

"I do," Kim said. "He's going to give everyone powers… so much power that they'll overload and die. I saw several targets on a map earlier."

"So did I," Ron said. "Guess which place was starred."

"Middleton!" Skyza exclaimed.

"We're going to stop him… if it's the last thing we _do!_ " Kim exclaimed, running towards the Cataclysmic Maelstrom.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ron called out. "You don't just die on us, come back to life and expect us to follow your orders _that_ easily!" Ron yelled as he ran after Kim.

"Come on!" Skyza called out to the rest of her Students. "We have to stop Ronin!"

* * *

Ronin stood at the top of the Cataclysmic Maelstrom and laughed. "Finally!" he exclaimed. "We Gods will rule over this land, just as we were meant to!" Ronin yelled. He was about to power up the crystals until a sonic vibration shook him. Ronin looked down to see Skyza with Kim, Ron, Tyler, Kira, Maika and John, Tyler using his electromagnetic powers to levitate them into the air. Ronin narrowed his eyes at his Daughter, who countered back with an even deadlier glare. Ronin snarled and looked down to Professor Dementor's Soldiers. "Stop them!" he ordered. "If even _one_ of those quims gets on, you're dead!"

Dementor's soldiers nodded and started to run towards Kim, Ron, Skyza, Kira, Maika, Tyler and John, just as they landed on the floating fortress.

As the soldiers headed towards the group, Kim and Skyza looked to one another. They nodded and held out both of their hands, sending all of the soldiers either tumbling backwards or falling off of the edge.

Ronin growled and looked down to the Students, who were all in shock. "Get them!" he ordered. "Or else you'll get the same fate as Kara and Merrick!"

All of the Students started to charge towards Kim, Ron, Skyza, Tyler, Kira, Maika and John, all energizing themselves with their own special powers.

Kim and Ron prepared to fight, but Kira picked up two Power Staves and transformed them into swords. Kira tossed the new weapons to Kim and Ron.

"Don't die out there," Kira said. "You two are my inspirations."

"Gotcha!" Ron said, making finger gun motions.

"Get to Ronin, and stop him!" Skyza ordered.

"What about you?" Kim asked.

"We'll hold them off long enough for you to stop Ronin," Tyler said. "We don't know how long we can do it, but we can always try."

Kim nodded. "Thanks," she said. "Don't die out there."

Skyza, Tyler, Kira, Maika and John nodded before Skyza sent forth a vibration that knocked some Students off of their feet. Skyza now led the pure Students against Ronin's army, giving Kim and Ron the chance they needed to stop Ronin.

Kim and Ron ran up the stairs, where more of Professor Dementor's Henchmen were waiting. They charged at Kim and Ron, but the two started to attack in tandem. As Ron slashed one Henchman away, Kim sliced at his knees. The first soldier fell to the ground in pain before Kim tossed another off of the stairs while Ron used him as a shield to ram into two more Henchmen. One of the Henchmen tossed a grenade at Kim and Ron, but Ron tossed Kim into the air, where she kicked the grenade back, causing the Henchman to fall down a hole in the stairs. Kim harnessed more of her Powers to take down the rest of the Henchmen, sending them flying into the air.

Ronin growled as Kim and Ron came up. Both of them looked to Ronin sternly as he stood ready. He picked up a rod and turned it into a double-sided axe, twirling it around before placing it at his side.

"Time's up, Ronin," Kim said. "You're going down."

"If I do, I take all of Middleton with me," Ronin remarked. "In fact, we're hovering over your hometown right now."

Kim and Ron looked over the edge. They were now heading into Michigan. Both Kim and Ron looked to one another nervously before looking back to Ronin, who was grinning evilly.

* * *

In Middleton, Bonnie was hanging out with her boyfriend, Brick Flagg. With them were Tara and Josh Mankey. The four smiled to each other before a shadow was cast down upon them. They looked up, surprised to see the Cataclysmic Maelstrom.

James Possible was at his lab until he spotted the Warship through his telescope. He gasped and ran out, just as Ann was coming out of the Hospital. Jim and Tim noticed the sudden shadow and ran out as well. All the Possibles gasped as they finally saw the Cataclysmic Maelstrom now completely covering Middleton.

News Helicopters started to fly towards the scene, where Kim and Ron were still staring down Ronin.

"You could never stop me, Kim Possible!" Ronin called out. "You, your sidekick, and not even my Daughter and those washouts can stop me from reigning down God's Fury!"

Kim shook her head. "You weren't chosen by God," she said. "And even if he did, he would never allow this."

"There's no escape, Kim!" Ronin yelled out once again. "You can join me! You have Powers that anyone could ever dream of! It's destiny! Join me, and you can never live in fear! You can take down anyone who gets in your way!"

"I already _know_ what's in my way," Kim spat as she took out her Grappling Gun. "You."

Ronin stood in shock as Kim shot her Grappling Gun at him. Ronin stumbled back, blinded by the attack. Kim and Ron immediately charged in and attacked Ronin. The pseudo-leader of the Seraph Corps looked up as Ron threw a punch at him, followed by Kim leaping over him and performing a Hurricanrana on Ronin. Ronin was thrown back before Ron slashed at him with his sword. Ronin blocked this with his axe, but Kim shot at him again with her Grappling Gun. Ronin knocked it to the side this time, using water to lash out at the Duo.

Kim and Ron both ran to avoid the water before Ron threw his sword at Ronin. Ronin yelled as the sword impaled his shoulder. He looked to Ron and sent a Dark Energy Blast at Ron, knocking him over the ledge and down onto Professor Dementor. Kim gasped and looked down to Ron as he and Professor Dementor groaned and tried to regain themselves.

"You see what happens, Kim?!" Ronin cried out. "Everyone who stands by you always gets in harm's way! Nothing can stop me now! You can't even stand a _chance_ against the likes of me!"

"Yeah?!" Kim yelled. "Well _that_ there… that was a _big_ mistake!"

"And why is that?" Ronin asked sadistically. "Is it because no one's left to cover for you as you run away?"

Kim tossed her own sword at Ronin, which also stabbed him in the shoulder. Ronin tossed both of the swords back at Kim, who managed to catch them easily.

"I have nothing to fear!" Kim yelled, placing both swords in her arms.

Ronin grinned and held his axe out in front of him, just as Kim held out her swords in front of her. Both charged towards each other and clashed blades immediately.

Kim and Ronin now started to clash fiercely, battling across the platform without end. Ronin punched Kim in the face, causing Kim to stumble back. Ronin was about to bring down his axe onto her, but Kim slashed at his mouth. As she got up, she spit out a tooth. Ronin turned back to Kim and spat out his own tooth. Ronin yelled and spun around his axe at Kim, but Kim blocked every attack and landed her left blade onto Ronin. Ronin held up his axe in defense before Kim struck down low, causing Ronin to use his axe to block this attack as well. Kim pushed Ronin to the edge, where she broke off and caused them to drop both of their weapons.

* * *

Back on the ground, Skyza continued to fight off against the Students. She caused quakes that knocked some speedsters off of their feet before sending forth a vibration that blew away even more of the Students. She grinned as she stood in a battle stance, her arms and legs spread apart from one another as she blew her hair so that it wasn't covering her eyes.

Tyler sent forth bolts of electromagnetic lightning towards several Students as they advanced upon him. Some Students transformed into snakes and made their way to poison Tyler, but Tyler placed his hand against the ground, electrocuting the very Students. Even more started to surround him, but Tyler leapt up and unleashed a large repulse that knocked the Students away and electrocuted them too. Tyler grinned at his victory.

Kira picked up a small shard of glass and scarred a Student with it. Afterwards, it became a dagger, and she tossed it at another Student. Mollie ran in to attack her, but Kira transformed her dagger into a sword and swung it around, creating a sonic slash that knocked Mollie away from her. Dash attempted to slam down onto Kira, only for Kira to turn her sword into a hammer and slam him away.

Maika leapt into the air and kicked at several speedster students. Alisha came and multiplied herself. All of the Alisha clones attacked Maika at once, but Maika started to place his right foot in front of his left. All of the Alisha Clones looked to Maika with confusion as he spun around. He continued the process until he was spinning so fast that he couldn't be seen by the naked eye. Alisha and her duplicates attempted to attack, but Maika unleashed his Catatonic Scream, knocking them all away and knocking the real Alisha unconscious.

John slammed two shrinking-powered students together as they tried to tackle him. As he came across another Student with energy manipulation, he simply held his hand out and pointed a finger towards Professor Dementor, just as he was getting up. The Student charged towards Professor Dementor, attacking him with multiple energy constructs before John threw his arms out around him, causing the rest of the corrupted Students to get a mental attack. Each of them yelled in pain when the wave spread out to them before it stopped. The corrupted Students all groaned and started to stagger back and forth dizzily before falling flat on their faces or their backs. All John could do was smirk. "Mind over matter _any_ day!" John quipped, crossing his arms.

* * *

Ronin spun and kicked at Kim, but Kim ducked and countered back with a punch straight to Ronin's face. Ronin groaned before punching back at Kim, who tilted her head to the side. Ronin tried to attack again, but Kim leapt through or dodged every attack thrown at her before being forced back to the other side of the platform. As Ronin was about to kick her teeth out, Kim jumped and performed a spin-kick on him, knocking him backwards. Kim sent two more punches at Ronin before he kicked her away. Kim kicked off of the wall and performed a flip-kick on Ronin. She winked at Ronin before landing back down. However, she was punched away. Kim landed on her feet again as Ronin walked towards her.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you, Possible?" Ronin asked. He lit up both of his hands with dark energy, but suddenly found his left hand was broken.

Kim grinned and stood ready. Ronin tossed a ball of Dark Energy at Kim, but Kim caught it and sent it back at Ronin. Ronin gasped as he was sent back before blasting another ball of Dark Energy. Kim spread her arms out, causing a force field to defend her. Ronin roared and blasted Kim again, but she managed to catch the dark energy, converting it from dark to light. She formed an orb with the energy. Kim stood prepared to unleash the blast as Ronin attacked again. Kim, however, sent small amounts of light energy at Ronin, forcing him back until he reached the edge. Ronin attempted to regain his balance, only for Kim to dash towards him, the two now staring each other down.

"You were right," Kim said. "I was scared back then, when Vincible attacked, but now… now there's something I _know_ can overcome fear _any_ day… _far_ stronger," Kim went on before her energy started to spark. "It's called willpower!"

Ronin gaped and started to form his own orb of dark energy. "I won't be defeated by the likes of you!" Ronin yelled.

"You don't have a _choice_ ," Kim spat. "Have a taste… of _my_ Power!" she exclaimed, blasting Ronin with all of the energy she had collected. Ronin was about to send his own Dark Energy at Kim, but Kim's power was too much for him. He yelled in pain as the energy surged through him endlessly. Kim continued to push on with her attack before jumping up and kicking Ronin off the edge, where he fell to the ground, now weak.

Kim looked down to Ronin before she took out her Kimmunicator. She started to press some buttons before Wade came up.

" _Kim! You're… glowing!_ " Wade exclaimed.

"Wade, I don't want this power anymore," Kim said. "You think you can find a way to store this all? After all, energy can be stored and transferred, you know what I'm saying?"

Wade nodded. Soon, he brought up an advanced keyboard on his computer. " _I'll keep your powers stored here until you say otherwise_ ," Wade said. " _Just focus your Powers into the Kimmunicator, and I'll store your Powers somewhere safely. I promise_."

Kim smiled. "Thanks, Wade," she said. "You rock."

" _Any time!_ " Wade said with a salute before signing off.

Kim leapt down, where she met up with Ron. The two smiled to one another before they started to advance on Ronin. Ronin tried to get back up, but he was met by Skyza, Tyler, Kira, Maika and John. All seven surrounded Ronin as he rolled onto his back.

"You do not _know_ what you have done!" Ronin exclaimed.

"You brought this onto yourself, Father," Skyza said. "Either you turn yourself in and relinquish control of the Seraph Corps, or else face the consequences."

Ronin panted as he looked to the seven heroes. Then, he looked down, seeing just how far he was from the ground. He turned back up to Kim, Ron, Skyza, Tyler, Kira, Maika and John and grinned. "I'll take the easy way out, thank you." Ronin remarked, blasting the ground beneath him.

"No!" Kim yelled.

It was too late. Ronin was already being sent plummeting to his death to the ground below.

* * *

Jets started to fly in, as well as some spare news helicopters.

" _Everyone, if you are listening, make SURE that Ronin does NOT hit the ground!_ " Kim ordered through her Kimmunicator.

As Ronin fell, he started to blast at the Miracle Supplement Crystals, powering them up. He started to laugh evilly before turning around to face his death. However, before he could reach the ground, a mysterious, silver wall appeared in front of Ronin. Ronin gasped as he fell into it. Everyone looked down to it before the wall passed through, disappearing soon afterwards.

"Wade…" Kim said as she looked to her Kimmunicator. "Where is Ronin?"

" _He's… gone!_ " Wade exclaimed. " _I'm still picking up his life signature, but he's no longer in Middleton! In fact, he's no longer on the Planet!_ "

"We have even _bigger_ problems!" Skyza exclaimed. "Ronin gave the crystals enough power to activate them!"

"Everyone's gonna get overloaded with power, and none of us can do anything to stop it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it!" Kim exclaimed. She activated her jetpack and flew down towards the crystals as they all aimed at Kim.

"Kimmie-Cub!" James called out.

"Possible, don't die out there!" Mr. Barkin yelled.

"You can do it, Kim!" Bonnie called out.

"Wade! I need a boost here!" Kim yelled into the Kimmunicator. "Transfer a little bit of it to me!"

" _What are you planning to do?!_ "

"I'm going to try and redirect that power towards somewhere safe!" Kim replied. "I'll make sure no one ever abuses power again!"

Wade typed on his keyboard before looking back to Kim. " _Good luck!_ " he said.

Kim nodded and gained the energy once again. She powered herself up as much as possible before the crystals fired down. Kim caught one of the blasts in one hand before grabbing three more in her other hand. Two more blasts came down, but Kim held them in her lighter arm, all six blasts now locked with Kim. Kim groaned as she tried to contain the blasts before sending them deep into space. A large beam of energy shot out from Kim's hands and deep into space. Soon, the beam subsided, and the crystals all exploded.

" _Kim, your little bit of power has been used up_ ," Wade reported. " _Whatever you did, it must have worked_."

"Yeah," Kim said with a grin. "I guess it did."

* * *

Everyone had taken cover for the blast, but upon noticing that nothing had happened, they looked up, and saw Kim flying away from the destroyed crystals. There was a brief moment of silence before cheers filled the air. Everyone instantly cheered on Kim, Ron, and even Skyza, Tyler, Kira, Maika and John as they started to land the Warship down onto an open field.

"So not the Drama." Kim said to herself happily.

Professor Dementor groaned as he got up from his beating. He looked around before Ron and Rufus turned, seeing Professor Dementor. Professor Dementor yelled and started to run away. Kim, Ron, Skyza, Tyler, Kira, Maika and John all took notice of him as he made his way into a jet. It soon took off, and as the Police arrived to try and stop him, he was already gone.

"He'll be back," Kim said. "And when he does, he won't be coming after _you_ anymore." She added on.

Skyza nodded and held her hand out to Kim. "The Seraph Corps thank you, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," she said. "Thank you for taking down the true threat."

"But what _happened_ to Ronin?" Ron asked. "He couldn't have just disappeared."

"Ron, don't worry," Kim said. "We'll be ready for him too. For now, let's just enjoy the time we have left before our Sophomore Year starts."

Ron smiled. "KP, I'm always there for you," he said. "Rufus and I have totally got your back!"

Kim chuckled and hugged Ron once again. Ron smiled and hugged Kim back. Reporters started to come and take pictures and ask questions, all to which Kim and Ron accepted while the Police came.

" _Breaking News: worldwide teen hero Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron Stoppable have brought down the corrupt leader of a Super-Powered Order known as the Seraph Corps_ ," Reporter Tricia Lipowski said on television as people around the World started to watch. " _All of the corrupt Students of the Seraph Corps have been taken away into special custody. Now, we take you to live coverage of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable_ ," Tricia added on before placing a microphone up to Kim and Ron. " _What do you have to say about this event?_ "

"We're only glad that we were able to take down the main threat, Ronin Khor, before he could start the extinction of humanity," Kim said. "Also… I've leaned, from this whole experience, that though you may lose faith in yourself, your willpower can never be taken away. It wasn't me who discovered that. Ron was the one who helped me to find that out."

"Is this true?" another reporter asked.

"I would have to say KP lost herself, but found herself in the end." Ron technically agreed.

Kim giggled before looking to Skyza. "What will you do now?" she asked. "You, Tyler, Kira, Maika and John are the only remainders of the Seraph Corps, and despite what has happened, you still uphold its holy beliefs."

"I'm going to start the Seraph Corps over," Skyza said. "I want to make the Seraph Corps the way they were _always_ meant to be: the peacekeepers of the World."

"And we'll start out as its first top Students," Tyler said. "We can stand as an example for other new Students yet to come."

Kim nodded. "Good luck," she said to Skyza and the Students. "And don't be a stranger. Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me, it's okay. I'll be there for you anytime, anywhere."

Skyza smiled and nodded. "You truly _are_ amazing, Kim Possible," she said as she went to the controls of the Warship. The pure Students got on as Skyza started to take off back to Angel Wing Isle. "Until we meet again!" Skyza called out as the New Seraph Corps flew away.

Kim and Ron waved goodbye to Skyza and the Students before Kim and Ron looked to one another. "So, Ron…" Kim started out. "What do you want to do for the rest of the Summer?" she asked. "I'm still up for that trip to Hawaii, if you don't mind."

"We can put that on hold," Ron said. "After a week of fighting against powered Dudes and Dudettes, I think we could use some downtime."

Kim chuckled. "I'm with you," she said. "After all, _nothing_ can keep us apart."

* * *

When August came, Kim and Ron were sleeping in bed at their respective Houses. Suddenly, their alarm clocks sounded off, and both looked to the time.

" **Oh no! School starts today!** " Kim and Ron exclaimed nervously.

Kim and Ron both started to get ready for their first day of Sophomore Year at High School. As they did, Kim looked into the mirror. For the first time, she could see her own reflection, a happy face on her. Kim smiled before she ran downstairs to get her breakfast. Ron did the same at his house before the two ran out, heading towards Middleton High School.

"Morning, Kim!" Josh yelled as Kim ran through the Halls.

"You go, Ron!" Tara cheered Ron on.

Suddenly, Kim and Ron passed each other. The two chuckled as Kim went to open up her Locker.

"How was Summer?" Ron asked.

"It was… nice," Kim said. She opened up her Locker, suddenly seeing all of her stuff, with a computer, printer and keyboard inside. "But I don't remember doing this."

The Computer suddenly turned on, revealing Wade. " _Told you that I would have a Computer sent to your Locker_." Wade teased.

"And… this is okay with Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked.

"Yes, it is," Mr. Barkin said. "Consider it a gesture of friendship for all that you've done." He added on before walking away.

Kim grinned before the computer beeped. " _Kim, I got a message for you… from Skyza!_ " he exclaimed.

"Hit it!" Kim ordered.

Wade nodded and played the message. Skyza, Tyler, Kira, Maika and John were all on the screen.

" _Hello, Kim_ ," Skyza said. " _For the Summer, we have been restoring the Seraph Corps. No one has attacked us for months, and we have you to thank for it. We've sent our coordinates for you should you want to visit us. You and Ron are always welcome. Hope to see you soon_." She told Kim and Ron gratefully.

Kim smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she said. Skyza and the Students smiled and nodded back before the screen went back to Wade. "You got anything on Dementor?" Kim asked.

" _Nothing yet_ ," Wade said. " _But if what you told me he said was true, then that means that there are more villains out there_."

"And we have to be the ones to stop them," Kim said. She looked to Ron and smiled. "Simon Vincible didn't just leave a memory in me, but he also showed me that there is pure evil in the World. No matter what happens, Ron and I will be the ones to take them down."

"Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaimed.

" _Kim!_ " Wade exclaimed. " _I just got a hit on your Site. There's been a flood in down in Mexico! A man called Gustavo says he needs your help!_ "

Kim grinned. She looked to Ron, who was grinning back. "Wake up…" she started out.

"Go to School…" Ron went on.

"And save the World," Kim finished up. The minute she closed her Locker, she was now in her Mission Clothes. "Say the Word. We're there."

Ron suddenly ran out of the bathroom, now in his own Mission Clothes. "Let's go!" he exclaimed.

Everyone cheered as Kim and Ron ran out the door to get to Mexico to stop the flood. A jet flew in front of them, and immediately, they flew off.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Amazon, a woman with pale skin, black hair, green eyes, and a black-and-green harlequinesque outfit looked to the remains of one of the Seraph Corps Students. It was Mollie, and she was lying against a tree, now dead.

"Simon Vincible and Ronin were true villains," the woman said. "Too bad their students weren't the same, Mollie, my friend," she added on. "You could never get the job done right," the woman mused before looking to a tree house, where a professor was working. The woman sighed angrily. "Fine, then," she said, lighting up one of her hands with green plasma. "I'll do it myself."

The professor in the tree house was working with insects. However, once the woman burst in, the professor was knocked out unconscious, and all of the insects scattered or hid away. The woman grinned before looking to a computer. She destroyed the drive before seeing a camera watching everything. She leapt off of the table and towards the camera. Once she attacked it, every bit of footage went static.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, what did you think? I hope that you all liked this sequel, considering I put lots of time and hard work into this. The Plot was difficult to come up with, but I made things work. Remember, this Story, plus **Kim Possible: Origins** , are canon. Each of these happened, considering Kim Possible never had a true origin in the Shows. This was the last one, leading into the **Kim Possible** Series. I'm glad to have made this. This Movie Story, as well as the new Chapters for **Unleashing the Impossible** , **Transformers: Possibly Prime** , and **Kim Possible: Axess Hero** , are all part of a **Kim Possible** Story Tribute for 2015, ten years after what seemed to be the finale for the **Kim Possible** Series. I hope you all enjoy it. I may not be making new long Stories for some time, but stick around for my other famous Stories, such as **The Next Decade** , **The Ringed Titan: Wizard** , **Tales of the Neo Young Justice** , and **Journey of the Knight**. I'm gonna keep doing those Stories, as well as all of my other ones, so keep posted for when I update those. If you have anything to ask on this Story, or anything to say about it, only positive, please be sure to contact me. I'll be free to answer whatever you have to say. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the Story. I'm always keen to hear from you, just as long as it's positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week and rest of Summer, everyone! I'll see you soon in my other Stories!


End file.
